Sucesos inesperados
by Johanna Yanina Garcia
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tu vida cambia de un segundo a otro? ¿Cuándo la vida que tenias, y creías normal, esta a punto de cambiar? ¿Miras a otro lado o sigues el juego? TERMINADO
1. ¿Qué se supone que es?

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué se supone que es?**

Rose P.O.V.

Era un día lluvioso en Forks y yo me terminaba de hacer un súper peinado para que lo vea Em, aunque me bastaba con que me gustara a mí.

Baje las escaleras para buscar algo con que entretenerme mientras apareciera Emmet cuando de golpe apareció.

-¡Rose linda! ¡Mira lo que encontré en el bosque!- grito entrando como loco y sobresaltándome.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Emmet? – le pregunte

-Adivina – dijo sonriendo como si fuera un niño

-Ufff... no sé, dale no tengo todo tiempo – mentí si había algo que tenia de mas era tiempo.

-Vamos linda, no seas mala – dijo haciendo un puchero híper tierno, el muy agraciado sabia como ganarme u.u

-Viniendo de ti no puede ser algo demasiado bueno asíque… no sé… - pensé – ya sé, porque no me lo muestras y listo.

-NO, ¡adivina! – Exclamo.

Odio cuando se comporta como un niño.

-Dios mío este chico nunca crece – dije.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunto Carlisle entrando a la sala.

-Rose no quiere adivinar que es lo que encontré – dijo.

Suspire resignada y me senté en uno de los sillones y encendí el televiso con la intención de entretenerme y no prestarle atención al bobo de Emmet, cuando por fin había encontrado algo "bueno" el muy hermoso me apagó el televisor.

-¡Basta! ¡Me cansaste! – dije furiosa.

Me levante del sillón y conteste hasta mil porque con el hasta diez no alcanzaba y empecé a perseguirlo por toda la casa.

-¡Intenten no romper nada o Esme los matara! – Gritó Carlisle desde el salón.

Me tire sobre Emmet y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habíamos roto una mesa, y unos jarrones, pero el final pude saber que era lo que el escondía y no me importaba.

-¿Un gato? – Dije sorprendida – ¿todo por un p* gato?

-No es un gato, es un camaleón – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Emmet Cullen, no ves que es un gato?, definitivamente la edad te esta afectando- dije, este chico me sacaba de mis casillas

-AMM… bueno… si… puede ser... pero para mi es un camaleón – dijo levantándose y se lo llevo.

Por momentos era tan idiota y lindo.

Me quede pensando que poder hacer para que Esme no nos matara.

Emmet P.O.V

-Estupida Rose, no ve que es un camaleón- pensé enojado

-¿De que camaleón hablas? – me pregunto Edward saliendo del despacho de Carlisle.

¡Genial! Apareció el sabelotodo, chismoso y virgen hasta los 100 años, con cara de yo no fui y me las como a todas. Por momentos me daba la impresión de que era gay, quien sabe, talvez le vio cara de travesti a Bella.

-¡No le vi cara de travesti a nadie y no soy gay! – dijo serio.

-Bueno como sea, mira – en cuanto se lo mostré se empezó a reír

-¿Podrías contar el chiste así me río? – ¿que le veía de gracioso?

-Emmet, eso es un gato, no ves que tiene cola, mucho pelo negro y dice miau – dijo divertido.

-Se diferenciar muy bien entre un gato y un camaleón no necesito que me digas como es – le dije

Lo deje riéndose solo, la verdad yo no le encontraba la gracia al momento pero me da igual, que se valla con sus locuras.

Fui muy feliz con mi lindo camaleón, no gato, hasta la sala para pedirle permiso a mi papito (tengo que hacer merito y en lo posible chuparle un poco la media) para pedirle que me deje quedarme con el lindo gatito.

-¿Papucho hermoso de mi existencia, me puedo quedar con el camaleón? – le dije con mi súper sexi sonrisa, aunque el es hombre, pero uno nunca sabe.

-No – me dijo

-Porfis, mírale la carita de camaleón mojado que tiene… no lo puedes dejar solo y abandonado, además necesita una familia- le dije

-Solo si cumples las dos condiciones – asentí aunque un poco dudando – 1º, acepta que es un gato y 2º, tienes totalmente prohibido comértelo.

Como podía pensar que me iba a comer al pobre camaleón… bueno gato.

-no me lo como- dije feliz.

-Si Emmet tiene un gato yo quiero un pez – dijo Jasper.

-Un pez es mejor que un gato asíque si – dijo Carlisle.

Rose P.O.V.

Al fin le habían permitido quedarse con el gato, aunque mucho no le duro, al mes y medio ya se lo había comido.

Flash back

Camine hacia el jardín para divertirme un rato con Nessie aprovechando que el chucho estaba patrullando y no podía molestaría hasta dentro de unas horas, por un momento me pareció ver a Emmet debajo de un árbol pero no le preste atención.

Jugamos durante un buen rato hasta que me canse de verlo debajo de ese árbol, me acerqué a el con cuidado, a veces daba miedo, y cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca para ver que era lo que hacia, vi como una especie de tumba.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces? – le pregunte agachándome a su lado.

-Sh, un poco más de respeto hacia señor Black – me dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué le paso al señor Black?

-Las cosas fueron muy rápidas – dijo sollozando.

-Dime de una vez que le paso al gato- le dije tratando de no exaltarme.

-Camaleón, Rose, camaleón – me corrigió.

-OK, ¿qué le paso al camaleón? – le dije.

- Se murió – me dijo haciéndose el inocente.

- ¿Como que se murió? – le dije sorprendida y lo estaba, el cuidaba a ese bendito gato mas que a nada en el mundo un poco mas y paresia enamorado.

- Me lo comí sin querer – dijo como si nada.

-¿COMO QUE TE LO COMISTE? – le grite.

-Sh, no grites en la tumba del señor Black, además si me lo comí, ¿algún problema? –

Me dijo.

-A mi no me hablas en ese tono – le dije, quien se creía que era.

-El me dijo que lo coma – me dijo.

Genial ahora era el Dr. Dolittle?

-¿Qué te dijo Carlisle? – le pregunte.

-No me dijo nada, solo puso una orden de restricción hasta 15 metros para mantenerme lejos del pez de Jasper, como si yo quisiera comerme ese estupido pez.

Fin flash back

No creo que sea por eso, lo menos que se merecía era eso.

Hacia ya una semana que no lo veía ni sabia de el, eso me preocupaba nunca estaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa y si lo estaba avisaba pero esta vez no lo hico y ya empezaba a extrañarlo.

En cuanto lo vi cruzar la puerta de entrada fui corriendo a recibirlo y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas pero el no lo hico de la misma forma, intente besarlo y apenas fue un rose.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte.

-Nada, ¿por? – dijo como si nada extraño estuviera pasando.

-No, deja debo de ser yo – dije sacándole importancia al asunto.

El resto de los días fueron normales, el único que estaba raro era Emmet, lo notábamos un poco distante y serio.

Emmet P.O.V.

Ya me estaba cansando que todos me vieran como un bicho raro, fuera cual fuera el lugar en el que estuviera siempre me miraban raro y me preguntaban si estaba bien ¡yo estoy bien! No entiendo porqué me lo preguntaban tanto.

Fui hacia la chochera, era el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo.

Luego de estar un rato en silencio escuche que alguien estaba pero no le hice caso.

-Emmet ¿estas bien? – preguntó Alice.

-Si – dije. Ya me hartaba que estén siempre con lo mismo.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad – dijo

-¿Qué verdad? – me estaba confundiendo.

-Te vi con ella, ¿Quién es? – me dijo.

El primer capitulo, espero que les guste.

Es mi primer fic y mi primer capitulo y me puse a llorar cuando termine de escribirlo y mi mamá me quedo mirando como si estuviera loca XD un poco lo estoy pero bueno.

Espero que les guste y que lo sigan leyendo.

Muchas gracias, besotes

Yan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es ella?**

Luego de que Alice me hiciera esa pregunta me quede pensado, no entendía de quien hablaba, ella respiro resignada y se sentó sobre del auto de Edward.

-Me refiero a esa tal… Gimena – dijo mirándome fijo, a veces daba miedo – la chica que conociste en el bosque.

Flash back

Estaba buscando algo de que alimentarme ya que lo que antes había encontrado no me llamaba mucho la atención y no me saciaba como yo quería.

Después de un rato un gran oso negro y olía muy bien.

Me moví lo mas silencioso que pude para que no se diera cuenta que me encontraba, me escondí detrás de un arbusto y espere un rato, cuando me dispuse a saltar sobre el una sombra negra paso por mi lado y se abalanzo sobre el oso.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Ese oso era mío – dije.

-Yo no le vi ningún cartel con tu nombre – dijo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando la vi. Tenia unos ojos dorados como nunca antes vi, era un poco alta, pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda, un muy lindo cuerpo. Su cara era como la de un ángel con facciones refinadas y muy delicadas, traía puesto una remera musculosa marrón y un pantalón de gimnasia negro.

Me quede sin habla, ella me miro y se echo a reír.

-Me vas a decir que nunca viste una vampira o ¿que? – me dijo riendo.

-Bueno… yo… si he visto vampiras no te creas la única.

-Jaja me cae bien, ¿como te llamas? – pregunto

-Emmett, ¿vos?

-Gimena - dijo sonriendo, tenía unos dientes muy parejos.

-Perdón por haber destruido tu sena – me dijo.

-No importa ya fue, creo q me voy a… - me interrumpió.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? – me dijo – si quieres.

-Pensaba irme a mi casa, hace unos días que no voy pero creo que puedo hacer una

pequeña excepción – le dije y nos fuimos.

Fin de flash back

-¿y…? - dijo Alice.

- ella es una "amiga" Alice, tanto por eso – dije.

- no se ni me importa, lo único que te voy a decir es que no hagas idioteces, no sea que cometas una imprudencia - me dijo seria, demasiado para ser ella.

No le di importancia, sinceramente era una idiotez por dos razones 1º porque la había visto solo una vez no sabia mucho de ella, solo que vivía sola, tenia solo una amiga, fue convertida hace unos siete años y que tendría que tener veintiséis, había decidido ser vegetariana por cuenta propia aunque amara los animales (sabia un poco bastante) y la segunda razón porque estaba con Rose que la amaba con todo mi ser y había pasado años junto a ella. Seguro que Alice estaba delirando.

Gimena P.O.V.

Entre a departamento y me sentía muy aburrida, decidí llamar a Emmett. Tome el teléfono y marque su numero de celular, a los tres pitidos lo atendió.

-Hola – dijo

-Hola Em, soy Gimena, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – seria un bochorno que no lo haga.

-Si si me acuerdo ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, quería saber si querías venir un rato a mi depa. Después de un minuto de silencio

hablo que se me hico eterno hablo.

-Claro, pásame la dicción y voy.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se la di y luego de cortar la comunicación me puse a ordenar un poco, estaba todo hecho un desastre.

Emmett P.O.V.

Me bañe, me aliste y fui al departamento de Lisa, luego de un viaje de aproximadamente veinte minutos, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que iba, llegue a al edificio, toque el timbre y me atendió por el portero eléctrico.

-¿si? – dijo

-Gime, soy Emmett.

-Ah claro pasa.

Luego de que sonó la puerta y pude entrar fui hacia el ascensor que estaba en un costado, subí hasta el piso seis, llegue a su departamento, toque la puerta y me abrió.

El departamento era muy lindo y cómodo, tenía una alfombra que al igual que las paredes eran de olor blanco. En cuanto entrabas había un pasillo que llevaba a un living que tenia unos sillones negros que estaban frente a una mesa ratona de acrílico trasparente y un plasma, había tres puertas, dos daban a distintas habitaciones y otra a un baño.

Me indicó que me sentara en uno de los sillones y así lo hice.

-ya vengo – me dijo

Me puse a mirar y vi una repisa en un rincón con unas fotos, en ellas había unas personas que supuse que eran sus familiares o amigos. Hubo una foto que fue la que mas me llamo la atención, en ella había una niña de unos seis años con una mujer de treinta y algo, estaba como es una especie de montaña y por la ropa que tenían paresia que hacia frío.

-Ella es mi mamá – dijo sobresaltándome.

-Lo siento, me llamo la atención, espero que no te moleste – le dije dejando la foto en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, has como que estas en tu casa – me dijo –que te párese si vemos una película.

-Me parece genial, ¿cual tienes?

-De todo un poco, acción, terror, drama, misterio

-Terror.

Se dirigió hacia un armario y cuando lo abrió pude ver una gran cantidad de películas de todos los géneros.

Decidimos ver "El Grito" que aunque ya la había visto seguía asustándome. Cuando estábamos a mitad de la película ninguno daba más del miedo que teníamos aunque ella estaba mas asustada que yo y se encontraba toda echa un bollito contra mi.

Gimena P.O.V.

No era posible que una simple película asustara tanto a un vampiro un poco más y daba gracia pero lo agradecía porque si no fuera por ella no estaría contra el y no podría sentir su cuerpo, su temperatura, su perfume, me encantaba.

Cuando la película término nos quedamos los dos quietos, ninguno se quería mover.

-¿vas a sacarla? – pregunte.

-No, ve tú – dijo.

-No tú – le dije y el me miro haciendo un puchero que era totalmente adorable y no pude evitar reírme.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio mirándonos pero no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario era pura y exclusivamente hermoso. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así pero cuando me quise dar cuenta nuestros labios estaban unidos. Cuando quise profundizar el beso el se tenso y se alejo suavemente de mi.

-esto esta mal – dijo

-¿qué esta mal?

-Solo déjalo así. – dijo mientras se paraba.

-¿A donde vas? – dije.

-A mi casa, ya es tarde – y sin decir nada mas se fue.

En el resto de la noche no pude dejar de pensar en ese beso, me gusto mucho, fue dulce y hermoso pero algo me decía que para el no le había parecido lo mismo.

Emmett P.O.V.

¿Qué había echo?, bueno si la bese pero no debí haberlo echo yo amaba a Rose y ella no se merecía eso, aunque un simple beso no es un engaño ni nada que se le parezca ¿no?, intente convencerme de que era algo de momento, seguro eso era.

Holaa… quería agradecerles por los reviews la verdad me encantaron y me encanta también que me digan que es lo que no les gusta porque así puedo cambiar algunos aspectos de acuerdo a sus gustos…

Cualquier cosa mi mail es: 

Besos y muchas gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: confusión **

Tome la decisión de no pensar mas en eso; debía concentrarme en Rose pero era un poco difícil si cada vez que la besaba me acordaba de Gimena. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me tragara la tierra, me raptaran los ovnis, no se algo pero que me la sacara de la cabeza.

En los siguientes días se me hizo complicado, era como si la extrañara pero me obligaba a mi mismo sacármela de la cabeza y los mensajes de ella de querer hablar para arreglar las cosas no ayudaban mucho.

No quería hablar con ella por el simple miedo de otra vez meter la pata. Rose no se merecía esto, ella me amaba, me había entregado años de su vida y yo como un estúpido la había engañado. ¿Qué clase de pareja era que se besa con la primera que se le cruza por delante?, yo no quería ser así y haría hasta lo imposible para arreglarlo todo. Me daba tanta tristeza verla tan ajena a todo.

Decidí hablar con Gimena, no se podía quedar así. La llame y le pregunte si podíamos vernos y dijo que no había ningún problema.

Llegué a su departamento.

-¿Qué haces? – dije mirando unos papeles en la mesa del comedor.

- Curriculums, necesito trabajar, el alquiler no se paga solo – dijo con una sonrisa totalmente hermosa, sacudí la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo buscas? – dije.

- Estaba pensando en presentarme en el hospital del pueblo – me dijo.

- Mi padre trabaja ahí, talvez pueda hablar con el para que te ayude a entrar – dije.

- Me encantaría, además es un buen lugar – Dijo y yo asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante incomodo durante un tiempo.

- ¿De que querías hablar? - dijo

- De lo del otro día, yo… - no sabia como decírselo, no quería lastimarla.

Me quedo mirando esperando que siguiera, pero yo no sabia como hacerlo. Cuando me dispuse a seguir ella me interrumpió.

- No es necesario que digas nada, entiendo, de seguro estas muy enamorado y yo no soy nadie en tu vida, o lo soy pero poco – dijo en un suspiro.

- Tú eres mucho, eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho; y si estoy enamorado desde hace tiempo, lo siento – le dije

-No tienes porque sentirlo, no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo

-Entonces ¿amigos? – dije con una sonrisa para darle un poco de animo.

-Claro - dijo mientras estrechábamos las manos como haciendo un trato.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando de cosas que se nos venían a la mente. En cuanto vi que se hacia tarde me despedí de ella con la idea de alejarme ya que era lo que mejor para los dos.

Gimena P.O.V.

Una vez que se fue decidí llamara a Milena, ella era ideal saber aconsejarme con respecto a esto.

Saber que el amaba a otra me dolía y mucho. Por un momento odie el momento en el que me tire sobre ese oso solo para acercarme a el, pero si yo empezaba, yo lo terminaba.

- Hola – dijo Milena.

- Mile, soy Gime, ¿estas ocupada o podemos hablar? – dije

- No, no estoy ocupada ¿Qué sucede? – dijo.

- Es algo medio complicado, resulta que conocí a un chico y me gusta pero el esta

enamorado de otra – dije

-¿Solo te gusta? – dijo

- En realidad me encanta y quiero saber si puedes decirme que puedo hacer – dije

- Primero saber que es lo que siente por ti – dijo.

- ¿De algo sirve decir que nos besamos? – dije

- ¡Eso es genial! Sedúcelo y pronto se caerá a tus pies – dijo

-Lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias amiga, besos – dije y colgué.

Luego de esa corta conversación me puse a pensar como podía hacer para que quede rendido a mis pies, y estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible.

Rose P.O.V.

Estaba yendo a Port Ángeles con Alice para comprara unas cosas que Esme nos había encargado para decorar la casa ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Emmet y decidimos festejarlo ya que hacia tiempo no lo hacíamos.

-Alice, ¿No notas un poco raro a Emmett? – dije

-No – dijo algo nerviosa – para nada ¿Por? – dijo. OK, aquí había gato encerrado.

-No se, lo noto distante – dije.

-Debe ser tu imaginación, no creo que halla nada raro – dijo.

-Si…, talvez – dije dudosa, ella algo sabia y no quería decírmelo, algo bueno no debería de ser.

Pasamos un día "agitado" comprando de todo. Cuando llegamos a casa vi a alguien que me sorprendió, Emmett. No era que no era verlo, era que se me hacia raro que este tan amprando en casa teniendo en cuenta que últimamente llegaba un poco tarde. Estaba jugando Play con Jasper y en cuanto me vio vino hacia mí y me saludo con un efusivo beso y un fuerte abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió pero que me encanto, lo necesitaba tanto.

- Lo que hace el sentimiento de culpa – dijo Jasper y Alice lo fulmino con la mirada y decidí hacer caso omiso al hecho.

Los siguientes días se quedo en casa todo el tiempo y por fin sentí que todo volvía a la normalidad, era el Emmet que yo amaba, el Emmet que se preocupaba por mi, que se la pasaba haciendo chistes sin importar si eran buenos o malos.

No podía creerlos ya era el cumpleaños de mi hermoso Emmett pero lo que menos podía creer era que había invitado a su amiguita Gimena. Aunque no tenia la menor idea de quien era me daba mala espina.

Ya estaba todo arreglado cuando sonó el timbre. Cuando abrí la puerta la vi y la deje pasar sin sacarle la vista de encima. Lo que realmente no me gusto fue la forma en la que el la recibió

-¡Gime, viniste! – dijo muy entusiasmado.

Ella fue corriendo y se abrazaron de una manera que no gusto, me seniti de mas de una forma horrible y los quede mirando, lo que no entendía era ¿Quién era ESA para abrazar a MI novio?

Emmett P.O.V.

En cuanto llego me quede paralizado, estaba realmente hermosa, luego de entrar en razón y darme cuenta que no era hora de sacar baba, ya que Rosalie estaba, la salude con un gran abrazo. Me acerqué a Rose y las presente.

-Gime, ella es Rosalie, la mujer que más amo – dije con un gran orgullo mientras ellas se mataban con la mirada.

- Un placer – Dijo Gimena.

- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo – dijo Rose con una falsa pena dejando en claro que no iban a llevarse muy bien.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Gimena.

- Rose – le dije con un tono de advertencia.

-Deja, se nota que no le caigo bien y no voy a obligarla – dijo Gimena

- No le hagas caso, ella es así – dije tratando de terminar el mal momento – Ven, te presento al resto.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina donde estaba el resto de la familia y se los presente uno por uno y por suerte pareciera que se llevasen de maravilla. La fiesta fue tranquila y normal aunque Rosalie estaba un tanto cortante.

**Hola**

**Quiero agradecerles por los review y también decirles que me encantaría que me digan que no les gusta para mejorarlo.**

**El próximo capítulo las dejara re sorprendidas, muero por saber que es lo que opinan de el.**

**Intentaré subirlo lo antes posible pero no prometo nada, como máximo dentro de una semana lo tienen.**

**Muchas gracias. **


	4. Callendo cada vez más bajo

**Capitulo 4: Cayendo cada vez más bajo**

El resto de la semana fue cada vez más rara. Rose no dejaba de perseguirme y Gimena no dejaba de coquetearme. Un día que había quedado con Gimena para ir de caza, fui a buscarla a su casa y me recibió en ropa interior, cosa que me hizo muy difícil para controlarme. Rose me acosaba todo el día con preguntas de como la había conocido, como era mi relación con ella y demás. Conclusión, entre las dos me volvían loco.

Gimena P.O.V.

-¿Cómo esta el plan de conquista? – dijo Miley.

-Estoy usando todas mis armas aviadas y por haber – dije en un suspiro.

-¡Esa es mi amiga! – Dijo con entusiasmo – Que ni siquiera esa rubia fea y creída te detenga, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene que hacerlo.

-Obvio que no va a detenerme y aunque tenga que matarla, el va a ser mío – Dije y en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Hola – dije.

- _Hola gime, soy Emmett, ¿estas ocupada?_

-No, no lo estoy – dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡_Genial! ¿Qué te parece si salimos?_

- Me parece genial.

- _Genial, voy por ti, Besos._

En cuanto corto me puse a grita y saltar como una loca, Miley me quedo mirando con una cara que decía "esta piba esta loca".

- Te dije que tarde o temprano pasaría – Dijo riendo.

-Si, pero nunca pensé que tan rápido – dije muy feliz.

- Será mejor que te quedes tranquila y te pongas bien linda – dijo.

- Eso ni se dice – Le dije y fui corriendo a mi cuarto para prepararme.

Emmett P.O.V.

Llegue al departamento y me recibió una chica que no conocía. Tenía el pelo rubio hasta la cintura, delgada y no pasaba el metro y medio.

-Hola, ¿está Gimena? – dije.

-Claro, pasa, eres… - dijo

-Emmett, un amigo – dije

-Por fin llegas – dijo Gimena apareciendo de repente

No pude evitar que me saliera una maldita sonrisa boba. Esta mujer me volvía loco, si seguía así no se como terminaría.

-Bueno, amm… creo que mejor me voy – dijo su amiga despidiéndose con un gesto de manos.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? – pregunté sentándome en el sofá.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos de caza?- dijo.

-Perfecto, hace días que no voy.

Salimos de su departamento y fuimos a mi auto. En cuanto empezamos a cazar se largo una horrible lluvia que, aunque no era ningún impedimento, molestaba. Después de unas horas decidimos irnos.

Gimena P.O.V.

En cuanto me vio se quedo estático y eso es una muy buena señal.

-¿Vamos? – le dije ya que paresia que no caminaría.

-cl… claro – dijo

Subimos al auto y fuimos hacia mi departamento. El trayecto fue totalmente en silencio. En cuanto llegamos fui directo a cambiarme ya que estaba toda mojada y no me gustaba, me puse un camisón de seda negro para poder estar más cómoda, además no pensaba volver a salir.

Fui hasta el living y me pare frente a el.

-¿Cómo me queda? – pregunté haciendo diferentes poses.

- Estupendo – dijo algo nervioso y con una sonrisa.

Nos pusimos a ver algo de televisión y luego jugamos a la batalla naval, todo para pasar el tiempo. Cuando el se estaba por ir, cosa que tenia que impedir, me acerqué a el y lo abrasé por la espalda, tenia que hacer lo que fuera para que no se valla, el se dio vuelta quedando frente a mi. Nos quedamos en silencio, sentí que no era necesario decir nada, solo debía dejar que las cosas pasaran por cuenta propia, este era mi momento. Nos fuimos acercando de a poco y como la primera vez nos hundimos en un beso que cada vez se intensificaba más y más hasta unirnos en un solo ser.

Emmett P.O.V.

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HABIA HECHO?

No podía caer tan bajo, aunque no era la muerte de nadie, pero la había engañado de la forma más horrible de todas, me acosté con una mujer que no era la que amaba, que no era Rosalie ¿Cómo había sido capas de hacer tal cosa? ¿Cómo pude engañarla? ¿En que momento había cambiado y me había transformado en el ser mas repugnante de todos?

Llegue a casa sin saber como mirarla, pero lo que mas odie y mas me hizo sentir una porquería de persona fue la mirada de odio de Edward y Alice.

-Hola mi amor –dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola cariño – le dije con falso entusiasmo.

-¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Edward.

-Claro – le dije y nos dirigimos al despacho de Carlisle, el unido lugar en el que podíamos hablar dentro de todo tranquilos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije haciéndome el desentendido.

- Sabes muy bien lo que sucede, no te hagas el idiota. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Vas a lastimar a Rose y lo sabes muy bien, asíque frena con esto de cualquier forma antes de que termine peor – dijo serio.

-Mira, primero: no eres nadie para cuestionarme. Segundo: es mi vida no la tuya. Tercero: la carne es débil – dije.

-Me meto porque tanto a ti como a Rose los aprecio y me dolería mucho que dos personas como ustedes se separen por la culpa de un tercero – dijo.

-Si quieres para que te quedes más tranquilo hablaré con Gimena y terminaré con esto – dije.

- Solo espero que no te equivoques otra vez – dijo saliendo del despacho.

Me deje caer en el diván pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Sabia a la perfección que tenía que elegir a una de las dos, que por más que quisiera no podía estar con ambas. Seria una decisión muy difícil.

Rosalie P.O.V

Cada vez entendía menos, Emmett se encontraba siempre distante, frío. Casi todos los días salía y volvía cada vez más tarde, pasaba prácticamente todas las noches fuera de casa. El no era así, estaba muy convencida de que algo sucedía y seria capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo para saber que era lo que pasaba.

**CHAN ¿Qué vera Rose cuando lo sigua?** **¿Se dará cuenta de que Gimena de a poco se lo esta arrebatando?**

**Espero los reviews y que les guste este capitulo. **

**Las súper quiero, muchísimas gracias por la buena onda... nunca me falten **

**Besos**

**.com/yaniigarciia#!id=1587338532**

.


	5. Cosas que no esperaba

**Capitulo 5: Cosas que no esperaba.**

Emmett P.O.V.

Había tomado la decisión de hablar con Gimena y decirle, desgraciadamente, que debíamos separarnos, que no podíamos continuar así.

Quedamos en encontrarnos en un bar de Port Ángeles llamado Peaks Pub. Llegue y me senté en una mesa junto a la ventana a esperarla. Pasaron veinte minutos y no llegaba, cuando estaba a punto de irme, pensé que ya no vendría, la vi entrar y le hice señas con la mano para que me vea.

-Aquí estoy, soy toda oídos – dijo mientras me saludaba con un beso en los labios y se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a mi.

- Tenemos que hablar acerca de lo nuestro – dije mientras jugaba con mis manos, esto me costaría.

- OK, ¿Qué hay con eso? –dijo.

- Mira, no podemos estar juntos – dije rogando para que no lo haga más difícil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo.

-Yo… estoy con Rosalie y lo sabes, creo que lo mejor, para no tener problemas, es terminar con todo esto – dije.

- Pero yo no le veo nada de malo, es más ni siquiera lo sabe, no tiene porque enterarse – dijo.

- No quiero arriesgarme – dije.

-¡Ya se! Podemos, no se, inventar algo, si a estas alturas no se dio cuenta menos lo va a hacer ahora – dije con una sonrisa y yo sabia muy bien que ella tenia razón.

- Esta bien- dije tras un suspiro.

-¡Genial! – Grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Me das un beso? – y como era obvio, no me resistí.

Rosalie P.O.V.

Luego de pensarlo un poco decidí perseguir a Emmett, quería saber cual era la razón por la que el estaba tan extraño.

Lo vi llegar a un bar y sentarse en una mesa, cosa que me extraño ya que él no era de ir a esos lugares. Al rato llego su amiguita y se sentó es la misma mesa que él.

Cuando me estaba por ir porque no veía nada raro pasó algo que me dejo demasiado mal, mi novio besándose con esa.

Sentí que todo se venia abajo, todos los momentos felices se fueron al demonio, todas sus palabras de amor, sus promesas, se las trago la tierra y todas sus palabras de que yo era la única en su vida y nunca me dejaría por nada ni por nadie me hicieron sentirme una idiota por creerle. Sentía ganas de morir ¿No fui lo suficiente para él? ¿Me equivoque en algo? ¿Dije algo?

Salieron del bar agarrados de la mano, se subieron al auto de Emmett y se fueron.

Ya no quería saber ni ver más nada y me fui a casa. En cuanto llegue estaban todos en el living, como no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie me fui directo a mi cuarto sin hacerle caso a nadie. Me senté en el borde de la cama y la imagen de ellos besándose se me venia a la mente una y otra vez.

Observé una foto, que había en la mesa de noche, en la que estábamos nosotros dos es una de las lunas de miel y pensé en lo ilusa que fui al creer en sus palabras, al final eso eran, palabras que se las llevo el viento y no dejo ni rastros de ellas, ni una minima huella para encontrarlas y con ellas se llevo al Emmett que tanto había amado y por desgracia lo seguía haciendo.

Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, buscar a la maldita perra y despedazarla hasta que no quede ni polvo de ella por sacarme al amor de mi vida, pero sabía que eso no arreglaría nada, al contrario, talvez lo empeoraría todo.

Tocaron la puerta y no conteste, no tenia ni ganas ni fuerza.

-Rose – Dijo Alice asomando su cabeza por la puerta - ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué?- Aunque intente que se escuchara fuerte y segura solo se escucho un susurro.

-Quiero hablar sobre Emmett – dijo sentándose junto a mi en la cama.

-No tengo nada de que hablar, ni de él, ni con él. Ya tome una decisión y él también asíque… creo que se termino aquí – dije dirigiéndome al armario.

-Rose, lucha, no puedes permitir que una cualquiera te lo saque – dijo

- Ya eligió y no soy nadie para obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quiere- dije poniendo una pequeña maleta en la cama, cuanto antes me valla era mejor.

- ¿Te iras? ¿Podrías pensar un poco en Carlisle y Esme? – dijo

- Sabrán entenderlo, necesito tiempo – dije comenzando a meter ropa en la maleta.

-¿Tiempo para que? – dijo

-Tiempo para pensar, para saber que es lo que tengo que hacer – dije hartándome de la conversación – no te ofendas Al, pero podrías dejarme sola.

Ella me miró con tristeza y luego se fue. Termine de guardar todo con tranquilidad, esa que intentaba sentir. Escuche la puerta de entrada abrirse y serrarse y el típico "HOLA FAMILIA" que Emmett decía cada vez que llegaba, en ese instante sentí una presión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

-Rose, linda ¿Qué haces? – dijo mirándome mientras serraba la maleta.

-Me voy – dije cortante.

Emmett P.O.V.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Por que? – dije alarmado.

-¿Cómo me voy? es senillo en auto y ¿Por qué? Emmett no te hagas el idiota – dijo mirándome. Pude distinguir dolor en su vos y eso me destrozó, pero… ¿se había enterado? ¿Cómo? ´

-No entiendo de que me hablas, explícate – dije

-Bien, si quieres que me explique lo haré – dijo muy segura – te vi con ella.

-¿Con ella quien? – dije deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no sea verdad.

-¡EMMETT BASATA!- grito- ¡TI VI CON ELLA, CON GIMENA! TE APLAUDO POR VERME LA CARA DE ESTUPIUDA. PERO ¡YA NO MAS! – grito agarrando la maleta y yendo al garaje.

-Rose, esto no es así, escúchame dije yendo tras ella, quería que se detuviera y que me dejara explicarle.

-No tengo nada que escucharte, ya fue demasiado- dijo mientras abría el baúl del auto.

-No te valla, escúchame por favor, soy un idiota, lo se, perdóname – le rogué.

- Adiós Emmett – dijo subiendo al auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

- No me hagas esto, por favor – dije pero de todos modos se fue.

Como no tenia ganas de que molestaran me adentré en el bosque, necesitaba pensar, buscar la manera de que vuelva, de tenerla otra vez junto a mí.

_**Que las palabras no resuelven muchas cosas  
Pero es lo mejor, debemos conversar  
Al final, nuestro caso no es distinto de otros casos  
Que acabaron mal y debo confesar  
Que aunque sufrido ya, las noches que no estés  
Sufriré aún más**__._

Ella no había querido escucharme, sabia que me había equivocado, pero no era el único, estas cosas pasan. Y la necesito tanto.

_**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos  
Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo  
Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan  
Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa.  
**_

Saber que pasamos un montón de cosas y que todo lo mande por la borda me mata. Me quería morir por ser un idiota que se dejo llevar por algo que luego se me salio de las manos.

_**Al final, nuestro caso no es distinto de otros casos  
Que acabaron mal y debo confesar  
Que aunque sufrido ya, las noches que no estés  
Sufriré aún más.  
**_

Ella no se merecía esto y yo lo sabia. No pensé en ella o no le tomé la importancia que se merecía y la había perdido.

_**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos  
Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo  
Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan  
Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa.**_

Me deje caer contra un árbol y serré los ojos con el deseo de abrirlos y que todo sea mentira y que ella estuviera junto a mí como siempre lo había estado.

_**Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos  
Llego a casa no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo  
Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan  
Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa  
Mi alegría pasó, solo el recuerdo de amor, no pasa...**_

Después de un par de horas volví a la casa y me fui directo a la habitación todavía sin entender cuando y como se me salio todo de las manos.

**Hola =)**

**Pobre Rose, tanto que lo ama y el le hace esto. Es completamente injusto.**

**Díganme si les gusto la canción se llama recuerdos de amor y es de Víctor y Leo. **

**En face soy Yanii Garciia Hale, si quieren agréguenme.**

**Quería agradecerles por leerme. Me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta y me llena de ánimos para seguirlo. **

**Gracias de corazón**

**Yan. **


	6. Me salí con la mía o eso creo

**Capitulo 6: Me salí con la mía, o eso creo.**

No podía sentirme más feliz. Rosalie había dejado a Emmett y por fin el podía ser mío, pero para eso debía aprovechar de su absurda depresión y no creo que sea demasiado complicado.

Estábamos hablando en la entrada de su casa y se acercó una petiza con cara de loca, cosa que ahora recuerdo era su "hermosa" hermana Alice, mirando con desprecio, cosa que no me gustó pero no le dí importancia. Nada ni nadie podía sacarme la alegría que sentía y que desgraciadamente tenia que disimular.

-Emmett ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar unas cosas? – dijo con la mirada fija en él.

-¿No puede ser luego? Estoy hablando – dijo señalándome con un gesto de cabeza.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo mirándome por que antes y yéndose.

-Por lo menos que disimule que le caigo mal – dije. En cuanto me escucho se dio vuelta y me miro con ira en sus ojos.

- Yo no tengo que disimular nada, no soy como tú estúpida – dijo

-¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ESTUPIDA! - grite.

-No me levantes la vos a mí, no eres nadie para hacerlo. Se me olvidaba, si eres algo… una cualquiera – dijo

-¿Cualquiera yo? No me hagas reír – dije. Cuando ella se comenzó a acercar yo me pare y Emmett también – ¿No serás tú la cualquiera?

-Te puedo asegurar que no ¿sabes por que? Porque yo no me regalo al primero que se me cruza por delante y menos si es casado – dijo

-Ese problema no es tuyo, asíque esfúmate – dije

-Esfúmate vos nena, esta es mi casa y hago lo que se me venga en gana – dijo. Cuando estaba a punto de pegarme, cosa que estaba dispuesta a impedir, salio Carlisle con una expresión no muy linda en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo con una vos tan firme que daba escalofríos.

- Tu hija empezó a agredirme, no se que le pasa, contrólala – me apresuré a decir.

- Eso es mentira, ella comenzó – dijo Alice señalándome.

- No me importa quien empezó y quien no, son demasiado grandes para eso. Solo intenten no pelear – dijo Carlisle

- Claro, yo me tengo que quedar callada mientras veo como ésta arruina todo cada vez más – dijo Alice

-Alice, vete a dentro – dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué? – dijo Alice.

-A dentro, dije – dijo Carlisle

Alice me dirigió una mirada asesina y yo la miré con una sonrisa triunfante. Una vez que la tontita hizo lo que Carlisle dijo, me senté en los pequeños escalones de la entrada.

Alice P.O.V.

Entre súper molesta, no podía creer como una persona podía ser tan malvada, sinceramente no lo entendía, pero esto alimentaba aun más mis ganas de encontrar a Rose y separar a Emmett de Gimena.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y de lo molesta que estaba no me dí cuenta de que me lleve por delante a Edward.

-¿En donde aprendiste tantos insultos? – dijo sorprendido.

- ¡No la soporto más, quiero que desaparezca de nuestras vidas!- dije

-Explícate – dijo - con tus insultos no puedo ver nada

- Gimena, me tiene cansada, no doy más y uno de estos días voy a terminar matándola - dije

-¿Qué cosas dices Alice? - dijo riendo

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que hago algo para que se valla? - dije

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?¿Qué busquemos a Rosalie y la traigamos de nuevo? No creo que quiera, a no ser que le mientas en algo – dijo inocentemente

- Edward eres un genio – dije saltando de la emoción y colgándome de su cuello.

-Alice no delires – dijo

-No, no, no. Localizare a Rose y algo inventaré – dije dando saltos hacia mi cuarto.

Tome mi celular que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y busqué el número de Rose. Llamé y no contestaba, luego de un rato me atendió el contestador, pero no deje mensaje. Intentaría llamar luego.

Escuche que la puerta del baño se abría. Me giré para ver de quien se trataba y ahí parado en la puerta mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa estaba Jasper, mi único y verdadero amor. En cuanto vio que no estaba bien puso cara de preocupado y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cariño, que pasa? – me preguntó

-Intenté comunicarme con Rose y no pude – dije entrelazando su mano con la mía.

-¿Eso solo? – dije no muy convencido

-Si – dije dedicándole una falsa sonrisa, aunque era obvio que se daría cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. No quería meterlo a El, ya demasiados problemas tenia.

-No creo que sea solo es – dijo - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – dije haciéndome la desentendida.

- Al, te conozco demasiado – dijo.

-Quiero que Gimena desaparezca, quiero que todo sea como antes de que ella apareciera, quiero que seamos la familia unida que antes éramos – dije y el me abrazo con fuerza.

-Al, no le hagas caso. Todo ya se solucionará, ya veras – dijo – no quiero que te pongas así, no me gusta verte mal

- Lo siento, estaré bien – dije y nos dimos un pequeño beso.

Rose P.O.V.

Estaba tirada en la cama mirando la tele, o más bien tratando de verla ya que en todo momento me preguntaba como estaría Emmett. Aunque me había engañado de esa forma tan sucia lo seguía amando.

Decidí darme una ducha para pasar el tiempo. Fui y giré la canilla para que saliera agua, le puse un poco de jabón para que hiciera espuma y sea un poco más confortable. Me saque la ropa y me metí en el agua para despejarme un poco.

Cuando estaba a mitad del baño, escuche sonar mi celular pero no lo dí importancia.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y me acerqué al celular para ver quien había llamado. Cuando vi que era Alice decidí llamarla.

-¡_Rose! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Dónde te metiste? – dijo muy emocionada_.

- Hola Alice, yo estoy bien ¿Tú? – dije sentándome en la cama.

_- Bien – dijo un poco mas tranquila._

-¿Necesitas algo? – dije

_- Si, resulta que todos te extrañamos mucho y quería saber cuando volvías – dijo mas tranquila. _

- No lo sé, no estuve pensando en eso – dije – además no quiero ver a Emmett, Nome siento preparada para eso.

_- Si es por eso no tienes porque preocuparte, el salio de viaje – dijo _

-¿Se fue con ella? – pregunté sintiendo miedo a su respuesta.

_- No. Dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones porque se sentía estresado – dijo _

- ¿Sabes cuando vuelve? – dije.

_- Creo que dentro de tres meses - dijo_

- En ese caso, me tomaré el primer avión que encuentre – dije y luego de una pequeña despedida corte.

Me puse a guardar un poco de ropa. Algo me decía que había algo raro en todo esto, pero no le dí mucha importancia, no creía que Alice me mintiera.

Parte de mí quería encontrarse con él, pero no ayudaría en la pequeña visita que quería hacerle a mi "amiguita" Gimena. Quería que ella supiera quien era yo en verdad.

Fui al aeropuerto y tuve que esperar unas horas ya que el último avión, hacia Forks, había salido hacia unos minutos.

El viaje fue tranquilo, pero los nervios me mataban y también la ansiedad de ver a todos. Cuando llegué me tomé un taxi que estaba en la puerta. Llegué a la casa y estaban todos en al puerta esperándome.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlos.

Busque con la mirada, mientras saludaba a todos, si estaba Emmett, pero como era obvio no se encontraba.

Entramos, fuimos todos al living y empezó el interrogatorio ¿Cómo había estado? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué había hecho?

En un momento escuche un auto estacionar en la entrada y rogué para que no sea él.

Me encontraba sentada en un sillón blanco, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Sentí la puerta abrirse y el exquisito olor de Emmett infundó la sala.

Quería darme vuelta pero tenia miedo de que esté con ella.

**¡Rose y Emmett se van a encontrar! **

**Sinceramente, no me gustó mucho este capitulo pero el que viene va a estar genial (ami me gustó) **

**Me voy a dormir porque mañana sábado va a ser un día agitado (tengo barra en un boliche llamado seven, lastima que es matinée) **

**Si alguna es de México le deseo suerte el domingo, aunque yo soy de Argentina y espero que ganemos. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. **

**Espero que me dejen un lindo review =D**

**Besos.**

**Yani. **


	7. Pequeñas sorpresas

**Capitulo 7: Pequeñas sorpresas.**

Como no podía estar toda la eternidad así decidí darme vuelta y enfrentarlo. En cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en los míos me puse nerviosa. Me partió al medio verlo tan mal, estaba completamente demacrado. Me pregunte si la había pasado igual de mal que yo pero descarte esa idea de inmediato, el quería a Gimena y yo era parte del pasado.

-Hola Rose – dijo. La sensación de volver a escuchar su voz fue hermosa.

-Hola Emmett – sinceramente no sabia que decirle.

-¿Cómo has estado? – dijo

-Bien, ¿tú? –dije. La situación era completamente idiota e incomoda.

-Bien – dijo - ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Por ahí – dije.

-Me hiciste falta – dijo y se sentó junto a mi a en el sillón.

-Emmett, yo… - No sabía como seguirla. Sabía que decirle que no lo había extrañado seria la peor mentira, pero tampoco quería darle señales de que todavía estaba enamorada de él.

- Rose, necesito hablar contigo pero hacerlo bien - dijo

-Ahora no, tengo que hablar con Alice – dije mirándola seria – vamos – le dije.

Nos paramos y fuimos hacia fuera. No podía creer que me haya engañado de esa manera, aunque se lo agradecía, gracias a eso había podido ver a Emmett.

-Yo no entiendo porque están separados si se aman tanto – dijo haciéndose la inocente.

- Alice - dije

- ¿Qué? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? – dije

- Porque estoy harta de Gimena – dijo- Además no se vale que ella se lo lleve, tú llegaste antes.

-No se trata de quien llego antes y quien no, no puedo obligarlo a estar conmigo si el no quiere- dije

-Lo se ¿Tú quieres a Emmett junto a ti? – dijo

-Si – dije

- Entonces lucha por lo quieres, pasa todos los obstáculos que tengas por delante, muéstrale quien manda y sal victoriosa - dijo

-Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil – dije en un suspiro.

-No lo es, pero si no lo intentas te arrepentirás por el resto de tu eternidad – dijo

-No puedo perdonarlo y hacer como que nada paso, aunque intente no puedo – dije

-Haz es esfuerzo – dijo

-Alice no me la compliques más- dije

- Solo piénsalo – dijo – y si cambias de opinión me avisas, aunque ya lo sabre.

Emmett PO.V.

Esto era una locura. Rose estaba en casa otra vez. Sinceramente no podía creerlo y esta vez no me equivocaría.

No me entraba en la cabeza que ella este aquí de vuelta y estaba convencido de hacer lo que fuera para que ella me aceptara otra vez en su vida, y esta vez no se arrepentiría, antes de hacerle más daño era capaz de entregarme a los Vulturis. El problema era que haría con Gimena, hacia ya tiempo que solo sentía amistad por ella. Decidí decirle lo de el regreso de Rose y seguro que lo entendería. Contaba los mitos para poder hablar con Rose y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y rogarle que no vuelva a irse.

-¿Tanto van a tardar en hablar? – dije impaciente.

- Emmett, acaban de salir – dijo Carlisle.

-Quédate tranquilo, todo estará bien – dijo Esme.

Entro Alice y fue directamente a sentarse junto Jasper. Cuando entro Rose comenzó a sonar mi celular y lo maldije de todas las formas existentes y aun más cuando vi quien era. Me levanté y fui hacia el patio trasero.

- Hola- dije

_- Hola ¿Cómo estas cariño? – dijo Gimena_

- Bien ¿Tú?- dije

_- Bien, con ganas de verte – dijo- ¿estas ocupado?_

-No, además debo contarte algo asíque voy a tu casa – dije.

_-De acuerdo, te espero –dijo _

Volví al living, donde aun seguían reunidos, y me despedí. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta Rosalie me dijo que le mande saludos a Gimena, nunca entendí si lo decía en broma o hablaba en serio, pero me dejo muy sorprendido.

Subí al auto, puse marcha y prendí la radio. Encontré la estación 105.5 y me quede escuchando la canción _Cuando me enamoro _de Enrique Iglesias y Juan Luis Guerra.

Cuando llegue al departamento vi que ella me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¡Mi amor, por fin llegas! – dijo corriendo a abrazarme.

- Hola – dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – dijo entusiasmada.

- ¿Qué te parece si entramos? – dije con una sonrisa que me era difícil de disimular.

- OK – dijo agarrando mi mano y conduciéndome hacia el departamento.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? –dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

- Rose volvió – dije.

Gimena P.O.V.

-¿QUE? – dije. No lo podía creer, la maldita perra había vuelto ¿No podía dejarnos en paz?

-Si, es genial – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, seguro – dije molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sentándose al lado mío y pasando su brazo derecho por mi espalda.

- Es que ahora que esta ella le darás mas importancia que a mi – dije haciéndome la victima.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Puso los ojos en blanco – si, no voy a mentirte, algunas cosas van a combinar pero creo que deberías esperar un poco para sacar esas conclusiones.

- No me digas – dije – Emmett no soy idiota.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas – dijo

- Esta bien, cambiemos de tema – Lo que menos me convenía era pelear con él en estos momentos.

- ¿De que quieres hablar? – dijo.

Rosalie P.O.V.

Era tarde y Emmett no llegaba cosa que me molestaba y mucho. Para distraerme un rato les pregunté a Alice y Jasper si querían ir con migo a una disco llamada Seven y me dijeron que les paresia una muy buena idea.

Me puse un vestido negro suelto en la parte de arriba con escote en "v" y ajustado en la falda. Alice tenía puesto un vestido rojo ajustado arriba y suelto en la falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Jasper se veía estupendo, traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca.

Subimos y nos subimos a mi alfa romeo 8C Spider color rojo recién salido de fabrica. Durante el viajo Alice y yo nos la pasamos cantando a los gritos la canción _Mostro_ de Dante. Cada vez que pasaban la parte _"todos en la disco lo están sintiendo, como vampiros al sol se están derritiendo" _nos reíamos, no podíamos creer la imaginación que podían llegar a tener los humanos.

Llegamos y había una fila impresionante de gente esperando para entrar. Nos colocamos en la fila, casi llegando a la esquina, y después de 40 min. De espera entramos. Subimos a hacia los reservados y nos sentamos en unos sillones enfrentados de cuero blanco esperando a que se llene un poco para que se ponga mas bueno y ponernos a bailar.

Al poco rato se lleno y comenzaron a pasar "_Ella se contradice_" de Baby Rasta. Alice y yo fuimos al centro de la pista y nos pusimos a bailar al compás de la música, Jasper se quedo en el sillón con la excusa de que no le gustaba la canción.

Luego de un rato Jasper se nos sumo. Nos pusimos a bailar entre los tres juntos. Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

-Chiscas, está genial pero creo que me iré a tomar un poco de aire – dijo Jasper.

- No puede abandonarnos ahora – dijo Alice haciéndole puchero.

- Luego vuelvo, estoy cansado - dijo

- Te creo y todo – dijo Alice haciéndose la enojada.

- Al, te prometo que vuelvo rápido- dijo abrazándolo y dándole un tierno y dulce beso.

-¿No hay un besito para mi? – dije con gesto de niña pequeña.

-Cállate loca – dijo con una risa y se fue.

Con las canciones que siguieron Alice y yo les cambiábamos las letras y las poníamos en contra de Gimena. A las 5:30 de la mañana salimos del boliche y fuimos hacia la casa. En el camino notamos que la gente nos miraba raro, deducimos que debía de ser porque Alice y yo estábamos con las piernas colgando de las puertas. La policía nos paró un par de veces pero no paso nada ya que tenia todo los papeles al día, salvo el ultimo que nos paró porque Alice no tubo mejor idea que hablarle en screamon en un supuesto latín inventado por ella, largando saliva por todos lados y tirando los ojos hacia atrás. El policía se pensó que necesitaba un exorcismo y nos quiso acompañar a una iglesia cercana pero con Jasper lo convencimos de que todo estaba bajo control y por suerte nos dejo seguir.

Cuando por fin llegamos vimos en la puerta un auto que no conocíamos, cosa que nos llamo mucho la atención, que nosotros sepamos no esperábamos visitas.

-Hola Rose ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo detrás nuestro una voz que se mi hizo muy conocida.

**Hola! Ayer se estreno Eclipse y todavía no la pude ver y no se cuando lo podré hacer! Es muy deprimente! **

**Gracias por los rv. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo **

**Besotes. **


	8. Volvió

**Capitulo 8: Él volvió.**

Al darme vuelta lo vi. No podía creer que vuelva y sin embargo el esta ahí parado, murándome con una gran sonrisa, como lo había deseado desde hacia ya tanto tiempo antes de que Emmett entrara en mi vida para transformarla por completo y ayudarme a olvidarme de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Me lleno de intriga el saber porque estaba aquí.

No había cambiado absolutamente nada, algo obvio gracias a su condición de vampiro. Seguía con su cabello negro como la noche y lacio, con su piel morena, con la sonrisa tan característica de él, que me había vuelto loca y me había quitado más de un suspiro.

- Bruno, que sorpresa – dije con entusiasmo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se nota que me extrañaste – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Claro que te he extrañado, solo que no te esperaba por aquí - dije

- Como sabía nada de ti desde hacia tiempo decidí venir – dijo acercándose y quedando frente a mi.

- Es que no sabía donde estabas y había pasado tanto tiempo que Nome moleste en buscarte – dije – además después me puse en pareja y me olvide por completo del mundo.

- felicidades entonces – dijo y me abrazó.

-Amm… gracias – dije

Cuando me di vuelta para presentarle a Jasper y Alice me di cuenta que no estaban.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos adentro? – dije.

-Genial, y me presentas a tu familia – dijo

Entramos y todos estaban esperándonos. Note que no entendían que estaba pasando ni quien era él, el hecho de tener que presentarlo me ponía nerviosa y mas que nada porque Emmett tenia la mirada fija en mi como esperando una explicación. Sabia a la perfección que no tenia porque dársela, el tenia su vida y yo la mía. Para terminar con todo esto decidí presentarlo.

-El es Bruno, un amigo – dije – Bruno, Ellos son mi familia – dije y a medida que los nombraba los señalaba.

-¿y él quien es? – dijo mirando a Emmett

- lo olvide, lo siento, el es Emmett – dije restándole importancia

- Rose, ¿podríamos hablar? – dijo Emmett

- Rosalie, soy Rosalie – dije corrigiéndolo – si podemos hablar

- Genial, ven – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Lo seguí hasta la antigua habitación nuestra. Me dolía demasiado entrar a ese lugar, me traía los recuerdos de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos pero debía superarlo, después de todo eran solo eso, recuerdos.

Se sentó en la cama y me hizo una seña para que me sentara junto a él. Dude, pero lo hice, tenia la necesidad de sentirlo cerca aunque fuera por solo un segundo.

-¿Quién es el? – pregunto

- Un amigo – dije mirándome los pies

-¿Es solo eso? – dijo

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, tu a mi no me las dabas – le dije

-No lo hagas más difícil – dijo

- Yo no hago nada – Ahora la q hacia las cosas difíciles era yo, si claro.

- Quiero que volvamos a ser lo de antes – dijo y ahora sí que me había dejado dura

-¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva – dijo

- ¿Estas loco? No se puede hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada - dije

- Intentémoslo -dijo

- Definitivamente no – dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Aunque quería volver con él no podía, ya no me permitía confiar en el como lo hacia antes. Debía, antes que nada, asegurarme que ya no estaba con Gimena y luego tenerlo a prueba durante un tiempo.

Bruno P.O.V.

Debía buscar la forma de que Rosalie volviera con migo y si tenia que matar a quien se ponía en medio lo aria sin problema, después de todo no seria la primera vez que alguien moría en mis manos. Me permitiría ir de apoco, con tiempo, hasta que quedara a mis pies aunque me costara.

Había podido escuchar algo de que ella había estado con ese tal Emmett y como la había engañado ya no estaban juntos, un muy buen punto a favor.

Emmett P.O.V.

Sabía que ella todavía me amaba, la conocía demasiado como para que me mintiera.

Esa misma tarde llame a Gimena para que nos juntemos a hablar. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla por Rose, algo que tendría que haberlo hecho desde el principio. Nos encontramos en el mismo bar de siempre ya que quedaba a mitad de camino de los dos. Entro y nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre.

-Hola mi amor – dijo.

Cuando me estaba por dar un beso en los labios corrí la cara y le di un beso en la mejilla, no quería darle ilusiones aunque era demasiado tarde.

-Hola Gime – dije.

-¿te pasa algo?

- Debemos hablar sobre nosotros – Dije decidido podía echarme hacia tras.

- Dime que sucede – dijo

-Creo Gime… que debemos terminar – dije

-¿Es una broma? – dijo fulminándome con la mirada, a veces podía dar miedo.

-No, sabes desde un principio que amo a Rose – dije.

- Yo sabia que era por eso – dijo casi gritando

-Baja la voz y no hagas el ridículo – dije serio

- Tarde o temprano iba a llegar esto – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Siempre supimos, los dos, que esto estaba mal – dije tratando de consolarla – lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas así y que sigamos pero como amigos, si eso quieres.

- Amigos… - dijo sin ánimos – te diré una cosa, luego no digas que no avise, luchare por ti cueste lo que cueste.

- Gima no seas dura, entiende… - no puede terminar de hablar ya que ella se habia ido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rosalie P.O.V.

Estaba completamente aburrida y saturada por todo lo que estaba pasando y de la forma tan rápida con la que todo había cambiado.

En la televisión no encontraba nada, era de esos típicos días en los que aunque busques no encuentras nada para hacer. Decidí ir de caza para pasar el rato y que se termina el día de una buena vez. Salí por la puerta principal adentrándome en el bosque, luego de cazar un par de alces me senté en un tronco caído, no quería volver a casa aun.

Me pregunte que estaría haciendo Emmett, seguro estaba con su amada Gimena. Solo pensar en su nombre me asqueaba y de seguro si fuera humana estaría devolviendo todo lo que hacia unos minutos había comido. Escuche unos pasos acercarse y como auto reflejo me puse en posición de ataque mirando hacia el lugar proveniente de esos pasos. Al darme cuenta que era Emmett me relaje.

-¿Qué sucede? – dije

-Se nota que me extrañas – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Emmett no estoy de humor para tus chistes – dije sentándome otra vez.

- Solo quería decirte que termine con Gimena – dijo dejándome muy sorprendida, de todo lo que podía decir lo que menos me imagine fue que sea eso.

- Mira vos – dije haciéndome la desinteresada.

-No te hagas, se que te mueres de felicidad por dentro – dijo

- Como si fueras el centro del universo – dije haciéndome la superada.

- No se si seré el del universo, pero si se que soy el de tú universo – dijo acercándose a mi hasta que sentí su aliento en mi rostro.

- No sabe cuanto – dije con sarcasmos tratando de alejarme de él pero no me lo permitió- Emmett suéltame – dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-No quiero y se que no quieres – dijo

- ¿Piensas tenerme así para siempre a caso? – Dije – además si no quiero ¿qué?

- Mucho no cambiaria las cosas porque te tendría así igual y con respecto a eso de tenerte así para siempre la idea no es tan mala – dijo – además podría hacerlo las veces que quiera.

- ¿Hacer que? – dije confundida

- Esto – dijo y me beso, al principio fue un beso dulce, cariñoso, luego se volvió cada vez más apasionado y lleno de amor. No aguante más y lo profundicé lo mas que pude y agradecí por no necesitar respirar.

- Sabia que lo querías – dijo separándose un poco con una sonrisa triunfante y hermosa.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que eras un idiota? – dije

Creo que si – dijo

Te lo repito, eres un idiota – dije con una sonrisa imposible de esconder.

**Hola! Perdón por no subir el viernes, es que estuve con un montón de pruebas por culpa de que las vacaciones de inviernos empiezan la próxima semana. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los RV me encantan… y no se preocupen no son las únicas que quieren matar a Gimena.**

**Las quiero mucho… espero que estén genial**

**Besos**


	9. Empieza la competencia

**Capitulo 9: No se que se cree. **

- ¿Ves? Te gusto - dijo

-¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira? – dije dejando de sonreír.

-¿Entonces de que te sonríes? – dijo

-De que no puedo creer como alguien puede ser tan idiota, no te creas que por un simple beso puedes arreglar el mundo – dije empujándolo un poco hacia tras para poder alejarme.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo

- Nada Emmett deja, el cerebrito no te da demasiado – dije y empecé a caminar hacia la casa.

- No entiendo Rose- dijo siguiéndome - ¿no me quieres?

- Te lo dije, no puedo confiar en ti – este chico a veces era insoportable.

- Deje a Gimena por ti ¿eso no te vasta? – dijo caminando detrás de mi.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hagas, si lo hiciste es porque vos querías – dije.

- Lo hice para que podamos estar juntos, Rose yo te amo y quiero volver a estar contigo- Dijo - ¿es que piensas estar con Bruno?

- OK, ya te pasaste Emmett – dije mientras lo enfrentaba – en primer lugar Bruno no es nada mío, solo una persona que fue importante en su momento y ya no lo es y en segundo lugar esa pregunta no tendría porque contestártela.

- ¿Para que te piensas que vino aquí? – dijo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices ya que sabes? – dije.

- Vino porque quiere poder estar contigo, para llevarte de aquí y alejarte de todos – dijo.

- ¿Y tu piensas que voy a creerte? – dije- No puedo creerlo, Emmett estas completamente mal, yo que tu me alejo un poco de Gimena estar pasando mucho tiempo con ella no te hace bien.

- Gimena no tiene nada que ver, te estoy hablando en serio – dijo

- No me jodas – dije y me fui sin hacerle caso a lo que el decía.

**Gimena P.O.V.**

No podía permitir que otra vez Rosalie se quedara con Emmett, el me pertenecía, desde la primera vez que lo vi lo supe.

Lo fui a buscar a su casa, si mal no recuerdo dijo que podíamos ser amigos. Baje del auto y toque la puerta, a los pocos minutos salio Carlisle.

-Hola Gimena- dijo

-Hola, ¿esta Emmett? – pregunte mirando hacia los costados.

-El en estos momentos no se encuentra pero si quieres esperarlo puedes pasar – dijo con un poco de duda en su vos.

-Me encantaría – dije entrando.

-¿Necesitas algo? – dijo

-No, así estoy bien gracias –dije sentándome en unos de los sillones.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa llámame – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Me quede sentada esperando que llegara cuando sentí que alguien se me quedaba mirando, vi de quien se trataba y era un chico que nunca había visto y que era bien lindo.

-¿Quién eres? – dijo

- Hola por lo menos – dije haciéndome la superada.

-Hola ¿Quién eres? – dijo

- Gimena, ¿tu? – Dije- nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Hace poco estoy, soy Bruno – dijo - ¿a quien buscas?

-Emmett, ¿lo has visto? – dijo

-Ah ese, no lo vi ni me interesa verlo – dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-No lo quieres mucho por lo que veo – dije.

-La verdad, no – dijo estándose a mi lado.

-¿Se puede saber que te hizo? – dije.

- Anda detrás de Rosalie – dijo

Eso me dejo dura, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Fíjate que ella me quiere sacar a MI Emmett – dije

- No lo creo, Rose muere por mi.

- Lamento informarte que estas muy equivocado – dije.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? – dijo

-Porque ni el ni ella están aquí – dije. Este chico era muy ingenuo.

- Tienes razón - dijo

- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo – dije.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Aremos hasta lo imposible para separarlos - dije

- Perfecto – dijo – así ambos nos saldremos con la nuestra y nadie perderá

- Empecemos lo antes posible, no hay tiempo que perder – dije.

- será mejor que me valla antes de que lleguen, no será bueno que nos vean juntos – dijo

- Hasta luego socio – dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-Hasta luego socia – dijo.

Me quede esperando que volviera, no podía creer como una persona tardara tanto. Al rato escuche pasos que se acercaban a la casa y como era de esperar eran pasos de dos personas. Me pare y me puse frente a la puerta a la espera de el.

- Hola Emmett – dije apenas entraron.

- Hola Gimena – dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitarte – dije - ¿No puedo hacerlo?

- Si claro que puedes - dijo

- No puedo creerlo – dije con falso entusiasmo – Rose volvió, no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado.

-Si me imagino, más que nada tú – dijo – pensé que habías muerto de la depresión

- Si algo así - dije

- Mejor me voy, le tengo alergia al pelo de gato – dijo

-¿tienen un gato? – dije

-Si, fíjate que es igualito a ti y, es mas, también se llama Gimena – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Se comió un payaso por lo que veo – dije

- Déjalo así – dijo Emmett.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Se ve que no se cansaba de molestar, de todos modos me daba igual ella por mas que intentara no estaría otra vez con el. Estaba sentada en la mesada de la cocina mientras escuchaba música de mi celular. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba y cuando abrí los ojos vi a Bruno.

-¿Qué haces?- dije bajándome.

- ¿No puedo darte un abrazo? - dijo

-Si, es solo que me asustaste – dije.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención – dijo – ¿viste quien vino?

-Si – dije con disgusto

-Para mi están juntos ¿tu que crees? – dijo apoyándose contra la pared.

-No se ni me importa, que hagan con su vida lo que quieran – dije yendo hacia el jardín trasero.

-Eso es genial entonces – dijo viniendo tras de mi.

-¿Y por que? – dije

-Por que significa que no tengo competencia – dijo.

- No pienso estar ni contigo ni con el – dije cortante.

- Eso lo veremos después de lo que te tengo preparado – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué es? – dije

- Ven – dijo agarrándome de la mano y llevándome con el hacia el bosque.

Caminamos durante unos 20 minutos, una vez que estuvimos internados en el bosque me tapo los ojos con una venda rojo y me dijo que siguiera su voz, una vez que así lo hice caminamos unos tres metros y me destapo los ojos. Era un prado completamente hermoso, lleno de flores amarillas por todos lados, un paisaje muy hipnotizante.

-¿Te gusta? – Dijo – No es alo muy del otro mundo pero tiene lo suyo.

- Es hermoso – dije.

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a una alfombra marrón que estaba en el medio de aquel precioso lugar.

-Supuse que no querías sentarte en el piso – dijo con una sonrisa mientras no sentábamos.

- Gracias, de verdad - dije

- Y este es solo el comienzo – dijo – todavía falta mucho.

-¿Qué mas falta? - Quise saber

-Tranquila –dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo – todo a su tiempo y con paciencia.

- De acuerdo, como tú quieras –dije – nunca había visto este lugar y eso que me conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano.

-Mejor entonces, no sabes lo asustado que estaba de que ya lo conocieras – dijo

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - pregunte

-Buscando un lugar que me haga acordara ti – dijo

- Creo que este lugar y yo no nos parecemos en nada - dije

- Pon atención y veras que si – dijo – las flores se parecen a tu pelo y el paisaje hermoso como tu.

-No sabia que a los vampiros les podía fallar la vista –dije

-No me falla nada, es mas, estoy de lo mas sanito – dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Si tú lo dices – dije

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer la historia. Estoy actualizando un poco, bastante, tarde porque me tomo toda mi paciencia para escribirlo.**

**¡Por fin ya estoy en vacaciones de invierno! Las necesitaba un montón. Mañana es el día del amigo, feliz día para todas =)**

**Muchas gracias por los review y espero mas. **

**Muchos Besos. **


	10. Hermosa sorpresa

**Capitulo 10: Hermosa sorpresa. **

No podía creer la hermosa tarde que me había hecho pasar. Definitivamente se había dado un giro de 180º y se había convertido en otra persona. Cuando empezó a anochecer decidimos volver a casa. Corrimos tomados de la mano – como amigos- hasta llegar. Emmett estaba parado en la escalera del porche con una expresión muy seria. Cuando pasamos por al lado de el, lo agarro del brazo a Bruno el cual se soltó con un movimiento brusco produciendo un gruñido por parte de Emmett.

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Bruno

-Rose, ve a dentro el y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente –dijo Emmett al cual le hice caso de inmediato.

**Emmett P.O.V.**

Una vez que ella entro le hice una seña al idiota para que me siga, si surgía una pelea no quería que nadie se meta en el medio ya que lo único que conseguirían seria retrasar su muerte, este tipo ya me cansaba. Me introduje en el bosque con el pisándome los talones. Luego de unos cuantos minutos me debe de golpe dándome vuelta y enfrentándolo.

-Bien, comienza – dijo

-¿Qué te traes con Rose?

-Recuperarla – dijo con calma cosa que sacaba de quicio- A ti no tiene porque importarte, después de todo tu y ella no son nada.

-Eso a ti no te importa

-Tienes razón no me importa porque así este contigo lucharía por ella.

-Tú no la quieres, estas encaprichado con ella – dije

- No puedes asegurarlo – dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-Mira idiota, escúchame muy bien porque será la última vez que te lo diga – dije –mas te vale por tu bien que te alejes de Rosalie.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué? – dijo enfrentándome.

-Porque la próxima vez que te le acerques te matare

- Eso lo veremos porque no pienso alegarme de ella y menos por una estupida amenaza tuya.

-¿Quieres ver como se hace realidad esa amenaza?

-Inténtalo – dijo – vamos, te espero.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle un muy duro derechazo salio corriendo por donde habíamos venido. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo tras el. Cuando por fin lo alcancé estaba hablando con Carlisle en la puerta de la casa haciéndose el idiota.

Entre sin darle importancia. Vi a Nessie y Jacob mirando una pelicula que paresia interesante y me senté con ellos a mirarla.

-Que cara traes – dijo Jacob

-¿Paso algo? – dijo Nessie

-¿Qué puede estar pasando? – dije con la vista en el televisor -. El tal Bruno ese que se mete en donde no lo llaman.

-Pégale – dijo Jacob

-Te juro que ganas no me falta.

-Hazlo – dijo Nessie.

-¿En donde te enseñaron tus padres eso? – dije sorprendido

- Hata a mi ya me cansa – dijo – sácalo de una vez del medio y enséñale quien eres tío.

-Yo que tu no lo haría tan así – dijo Jacob – puede que la rubia se enoje y no te conviene.

-Es verdad, deberías hacer algo para "comprártela" otra vez.

-Comos i fuera tan fácil con ese en el medio – dije suspirando.

-No tiene porque importarte lo que el haga – dijo Jacob –.Demuéstrale cuanto la amas

-Se lo he demostrado millones de veces.

-Si pero la cagaste cuando apareció Gimena.

-¿Tu que propones? – le dije a Renesmee

-Amm… te diría que una cena romántica pero no creo que sea posible – dijo pensativa - ¿Por qué no le cantas algo? A las mujeres nos mata que nos cante el chico que nos gusta.

-Si claro – dije riendo - ¿Te parece el sapo pepe?

-OK, si no quieres ayuda arréglatelas solo – dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-Esta bien, una canción – dije – ¿Y de donde la saco?

-Bon Jovi tiene buenas canciones – Dijo Jacob

-Es verdad – dijo Nessie dando un salto sobre el sillón – Podrías cantarle una de el.

-Ni idea, nunca lo escuche.

-Déjame ver que canción quedaría justo y te pasó la letra – Dijo Nessie.

-Podrías decirle a Edward que te ayude con el ritmo – dijo Jacob.

- ¿Tu crees que se preste a esto? – dije

- Se trata de ayudar a un hermano suyo, no creo que se ponga en contra – dijo Nessie.

-Tienen razón – dije levantándome y yendo a buscar a Edward.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Carlisle. Toque la puerta y después de un "pase" proveniente del lado de adentro entre. Edward se encontraba sentado en el diván leyendo un libro de no se que cosa y me pare frete a el.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo

-Quería pedirte un favor – dije.

-Si ya veo.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Si, total no tengo nada más importante que hacer asíque… -antes de que terminara Edward de hablar entro Alice corriendo.

-Y yo también quiero ayudar – dijo dando saltitos.

-No tu no – dije solo para molestarla

-Si yo si –dijo con un tono enfadado – quieras o no ayudare.

-¿En que quieres ayudar? – dije.

-En decorar todo muy lindo, tiene que ser algo a lo grande cosa que la deje sin palabras.

-Alice tiene razón – dijo Edward guardando el libro en la biblioteca.

-¿No piensas dejar eso que no te sirve para nada? – dije.

-Leer es lo único que me entretiene – dijo y agrego – además del piano.

-¿Ya tienes la canción? – dijo Edward

-Nessie se encargara de eso.

-Ya la tiene y es estupenda - dijo Alice – será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra.

-Mañana lo voy a hacer – dije.

-No importa, debes tener todo bien decorado y como ella no debe enterarse le diré a Bella se que se lleve – dijo mientras salía.

-¿Crees que saldrá bien?- dije, la verdad esto me aterraba.

-Si le pones un poco de garra si.

Luego de que Bella se la llevara empezaron los preparativos. Sinceramente no entendía porque tenia que usa traje pero en fin, era Alice la que lo organizaba de modo que no pude oponerme. Pasada horas en las que todos iban de aquí para allá todo termino listo. No podía negarlo, estaba todo realmente hermoso, lleno de flores y velas por todos lados que le daban un muy buen clima al lugar.

Sentimos que un auto se desviaba de la carretera para llegar a la entrada. Todos desaparecieron y yo entre en un ataque de pánico. Escuchamos unos pasos subido los escalones de la entrada y vimos moverse la perilla de la puerta. Apenas la abrió un milímetro Edward comenzó a tocar una canción realmente buena y supe, con una seña que el me hizo, que era momento de empezar.

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar  
ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar  
no, no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar_

Cante con un poco de vergüenza ya que no me gusta hacer esto así sea con dos personas en frente.

_Dicen que la vida baby, no es como la ves  
para aprender hay que caer  
para ganar hay que perder  
lo di todo por ti_

Nessie se había pasado la con la canción, era justo lo que yo sentía.

_llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado_

Vi como una sonrisa de total sorpresa crecía en su rostro y eso me dio pie a soltarme un poco más.

_Cada hora una eternidad,  
cada amanecer un comenzar,  
ilusiones nada más  
que fácil fue soñar_

Me acerqué a ella, la tome de la mano y comenzamos a bailar al compás de la canción. Era un momento hermoso, no quería que se acabara.

_Tantas noches de intimidad  
parecían no acabar  
nos dejamos desafiar  
y hoy nada es igual_

Sin pensarlo le di un pequeño beso que la dejo sorprendida y luego seguí cantando mientras bailábamos.

_Se que en verdad el amor al final  
siempre duele  
no lo pude salvar y hoy  
voy a pagarlo con creces, baby_

Rose comenzó a cantar conmigo y me sentí en las nubes.

_Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
Solo  
Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado_

_-_¿Qué se te dio por hacer esto? – dijo con una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

-Quería demostrar lo mucho que te amo.

- Eres lo más – dijo y me dio un tierno beso.

**Es hermosoo!** **Imposible no derretirse como un helado con semejante cosita linda cantándote. Me encanto este capitulo, la verdad con esto Emmett supero a Bruno de una. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción se llama "como yo nadie te ha amado" y es de Bon Jovi.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi este capitulo. **

**Besos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Gimena P.O.V.**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Esa perra me estaba ganando y eso no podía permitirlo. Decidí cortarle el "hermosos" momento que estaban pasando. Toque la puerta un par de veces y espere a que atendieran, como no lo hicieron volví a tocar.

La Rosalie esa abrió la puerta y en cuanto me vio se quedo dura y luego sonrió con suficiencia.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo.

-Busco a Emmett.

-Esta ocupado.

-¿si? No me digas – dije entrando llevándomela puesta - Wa que gran ocupación – dije en cuanto vi que estaba sin hacer nada sentado en las escaleras.

-Hola Gimena – dije Emmett

-¿Te podrías ir? – me dijo Rosalie.

-No te vine a ver a ti asíque no molestes.

-¿Qué necesitas? - Dijo Emmett.

-Bueno… - no me había inventado nada – Quería saber si puedes ayudarme a ordenar unas cosas en el dep. Porque entraron cuando yo no estaba y me rompieron todo.

-¿Es necesario ahora? – dijo

-Si

-¿Por que ahora? – dijo Rosalie

-Por que luego no puedo – dije –. Además no estoy hablando contigo asíque no te metas.

-Bueno esta bien te ayudo – dijo Emmett levantándose – hagámoslo rápido.

-Si rápido – dijo Rosalie con una falsa sonrisa.

- Si serás moleta – dije saliendo.

-Vamos corriendo así llegamos mas rápido, mas tarde te llevo el auto – dijo Emmett.

- ¿Cuál s el apuro? – Dije – No quiero dejar mi auto cerca de esa mujer.

-No le hará nada quédate tranquila.

-No importa, no confío en ella

-Esta bien – dijo subiendo.

- Perfecto – dije mientras ponía el auto en marcha y prendía la radio.

Aproveché un momento de distracción de el para mandarle un msj. A Bruno que desordene lo más posible mi depa que las razones no importaban que solo lo haga. El viaje fue dentro de todo llevadero, gracias a la música, el no pronunciaba palabra alguna solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y resoplar en un par de ocasiones.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante? – dije.

-Algo así.

-¿La sigas queriendo?

-La sigo amando – dijo cortante.

-No entiendo porque te enojaste.

-No estoy enojado, solo que estaba haciendo algo importante – dijo

-Lo siento – en realidad no lo sentía nada al contrario estaba feliz de haberles cortado el momentito.

- No re preocupes ya esta.

-Como quieras – dije -. Supuestamente seguimos siendo amigo ¿Por qué estas cortante?

-No lo estoy.

-Díselo a tu cara.

El solo rodó los ojos y yo no le preste más atención. Llegamos y entramos. Hata yo me sorprendí de como estaba todo. Bruno había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Estaba todo hecho un desastre, los sillones dados vueltas las cosas de los estantes tirados por todos lados sillas rotas (me las tendría que pagar).

-No te hicieron nada – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ja ja

-Bien, empecemos de una vez – dijo poniéndose a ordenar lo que podía.

Ordenamos más de lo que cría que podíamos, las cosas rotas las tiramos el resto mas o menos quedo bien.

-Listo – dijo – ya terminamos, mejor me voy.

-No, ¿por que no te quedas y n ose hacemos algo?

-Tengo cosas de que ocuparme.

-Por favor no seas malo.

-No es que lo sea o no, es que tengo que ocuparme de algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es eso importante? – dije sentándome en la mesa del comedor.

-Debo hablar con Rosalie.

-Se arreglaron.

-En eso estamos – dijo – por suerte pareciera que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Bien por ustedes

- Gracias

-Si tienes que irte puedes hacerlo.

-Si – se acerco y me dio un beso en la cabeza – hablamos luego.

-Me muero por saber los detalles – dije con sarcasmo

-Como quieras – dijo riendo.

Apenas se fue tome el teléfono y llame a Bruno.

-_Hola – dijo_

-Brunito de mi alma ¿Qué haces?

-_Mira un par de películas par pasar e tiempo ¿Por qué?_

-Mientras tú estas sin hacer algo productivo Emmett se te adelanta.

_-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?_

-El me lo acaba d decir

_-¿Qué? – grito tan fuerte que me tuve que alejar el tuvo del oído._

-Como escuchaste – dije – así que si no sabes hacer las cosas bien tendremos que buscar otros medios.

_-¿Tu no haces nada?_

-Ya hice demasiado cuando tu estabas en no se donde.

_-Por ejemplo…_

-Logre que se aleje de Emmett durante un tiempo, pero claro su hermosa familia se metió en el medio y la hicieron volver.

_-¿de verdad? Que estomago._

-¿Qué dijiste?

_-Que milagro _

-Te conviene que hallas dicho eso.

_-¿Cómo lo lograste? – dijo cambiando rápido el tema. _

- Pues enamorándolo – dije

_-Wau – dijo_

-¿De que te sorprendes?

-_Algo de la película – dijo atajándose._

-Quiero saber que es lo que hiciste

_-Lleve a Rose a un hermoso prado que le encanto – dijo con orgullo._

-Si pero eso no funciono o Emmett te gano por goleada con o que hico.

_-¿Qué hico?_

-Le canto una hermosa canción, la cual reflejaba, supuestamente, todo lo que el siente.

_-Eso es fantástico._

-¿Estas burlándome? – dije.

_-No, no lo estoy haciendo solo admito que tiene forma de enamorar. _

-Cállate, no sabes nada.

_-Bien ¿Qué pretendes que haga?_

-Quiero que te lagas, no me importa el método que uses, solo hazlo.

_-¿Sabes que? – Dijo – creo que estas obsesionada, no puedes separarlos ¿No te das cuenta? Ellos, hagas lo que hagas, siempre vuelven a estar juntos._

-Eres un vendido – dije

_-No Gimena, no lo soy._

-De a cuerdo, yo me encargare de esto

_-¿Qué harás?_

-Ni loca te lo digo. No quiero que la enana que tiene por hermana se entere – dije – pero note preocupes antes de que lo haga te vas a enterar.

_-Espero que no sea nada demasiado gordo._

-Viene de mi ¿Qué esperas?

_-Solo te digo que no te pases._

-Tranquilo no tienes nada de que preocuparte – dije -. Teno que preparar bien las cosas asíque te dejo.

**Hola… Si me pase, hace mucho que no lo actualizo. No puedo creerlo 50 review MUCHAS GRACIAS! Cuando lo vi me quede re O.o **

**Mañana clases otra vez T.T NO QUIERO!**

**Espero que le guste y que lo disfruten**

**Gimena esta tramando algo =O ¿Qué será? **

**Eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo (?**

**Muchísimos besos y cuídense =)**

**La quiero mucho… =)**


	12. Dentro de todo bien

**Capitulo 12: Dentro de todo bien. **

Emmett P.O.V.

Llegue a casa después de ayudar a Gimena con el problema de su casa y fui directo a buscar a Rose ya que nos debíamos una charla. Entre y me encontré con Nessie y Jacob mirando la televisión.

-¿No deberían estar durmiendo? – dije.

-No – dijo Jacob

-¿Por qué?

- Tenemos que ir a clases, solo estamos haciendo tiempo porque nos levantamos temprano – dijo Nessie.

-¿Como te fue con la rubia? – dijo Jacob

-Bueno – dije mientras me sentaba al lado de ellos – me fui excelente, te debo una Nessie.

-No hace falta, para eso somos familia – dijo palmeándome la pierna - ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Hablar con ella.

-¿No lo hiciste?

-No tuve tiempo.

-¡Hazlo! – exclamo Nessie empujándome, literalmente, del sillón.

Me levante y fui al cuarto para ver si se encontraba allí por suerte. Entre y escuche el ruido de la lluvia del baño y su hermosa canción cantando "untouched" de The Veronicas. Me senté en la cama esperando que termine y escuchando su preciosa voz.

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you Emmett. _

Canto a todo pulmón y yo no pude más que sonreír. Espere unos veinte minutos y por fin salio del baño. Me quede como hipnotizado al verla solo llevar una toalla tapándola.

-Emmett ¿estas bien? – Pregunto al verme en mi estado de bobo – ¡Emmett!

-Si, estoy perfecto – dije – como un bebe.

-¿Podrías irte para así poder cambiarme?

-Claro – dije pero me quede sentado mirándola con la esperanza de que no haga falta que salga.

-Ahora si es posible – dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Ufa – dije, salí y me pare contra la pared mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa y serraba la puerta.

Rosalie P.O.V.

Serré la puerta y me dirigí a mi placard, busque algo bien lindo para sorprender a Emmett aunque por lo que pude ver ya estaba bastante sorprendido. Eso me gusto y pensé que talvez todo podía volver a la normalidad que ya no hacia falta que tengamos que hacer todas estas cosas para demostrar lo mucho que nos amábamos y por fin respirar en paz y vivir nuestro amor como lo veníamos haciendo hasta antes de que Gimena apareciera.

Me puse un chupin color negro elasticado, una remera gris de mangas cortas y unas botas negras. Abrí la puerta y deje que entrara.

-¿Tarde mucho? – dije al ver su cara.

-Algo así – dijo – pero valió la pena, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias – dije y estuve segura de que si fuera humana me hubiera ruborizado. El seguía poniendo nerviosa sin importar el tiempo que paso.

-Nos debemos una charla – dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Si lo se.

-Rose, yo…. – suspiró y siguió – no soy bueno para estas cosas y tú lo sabes –hizo una pausa mirándome y yo solo asentí esperando que siguiera – pasamos por muchas cosas y creo que no debemos tirarlo todo por algo como lo que paso – cuando vio que estaba por protestar me hizo una seña para que lo dejara hablar – no digo que estuvo bien, en absoluto, fui un estúpido al fijarme en ella y si podría volver el tiempo atrás haría lo imposible para que no sucediera, también se que no tengo excusa ya que Alice me advirtió un montón de veces pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo y que por todo lo que sucedió me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti y que eres la razón de mi existir – hizo otra pausa para tomar aire y siguió -. Cometí errores y lo admito. Se que es tu decisión perdonarme o no y hablando con sinceridad quiero que lo hagas porque realmente te amo.

-Yo… no se Emmett – dije – quiero volver contigo porque te amo y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarme, creo que no lo podría soportar otra vez.

-Te prometo, te juro que no volveré a lastimarte – dijo

-¿Quién me lo asegura?

-Pregúntaselo a Alice – dijo y reímos – entonces… ¿volvemos? – dijo parándose y poniéndose frente a mi.

-Si tú quieres – dije con una terrible vergüenza que e obligo a bajar la mirada.

-Por supuesto que quiero – dijo con ternura y me hizo levantar la vista. – no te arrepentirás – dijo y me un beso que reflejaba todo el amor que nos teníamos. Hubiéramos estado así por toda la eternidad si no hubiera sido que escuchamos un grito y aplausos detrás.

-No podías escoger un mejor momento ¿no? – dijo Emmett abrazándome por detrás.

-Lo siento es que lo vi y no pude evitarlo – dijo dando saltos -. Además Rose tiene una visita.

-¿De quien? – dije.

-¡Hola! – exclamo Alexandra.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Grite – Alex ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alex era una muy amiga de la familia, la cual estuvo con nosotros en todo momento y le debíamos un montón de cosas. Ella tenía el pelo marrón hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos verdes, era una chica realmente hermosa.

- Visito a una de mis mejores amigas – dijo y nos abrazamos.

-Esta bien a mi no me saludes – dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

-Emmett ¿Cómo estas? – dijo abrazándolo a el también.

-Perfecto enana y ¿tu?

-Bien por suerte.

-Ven debemos hablar de un montón de cosas – dije tomándola de la mano y llevándola conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – dijo.

-Vallamos por ahí para poder hablar bien – dije.

Nos subimos a mi auto y fuimos a un bar de Port Angeles. Alex pidió algo para tomar y luego de que se lo trajeran hablamos mas tranquilas.

-Me entere de todo lo que paso – dijo.

-De todo ¿Qué?

-No te hagas – dijo – de que volvió Bruno.

-Ah eso.

-Si, eso – dijo - ¿y?

-Nada, el es un gran amigo y si bien sentí algo por el ya no lo hago. Además estoy con Emmett que por suerte todo va de maravilla.

-Eso es perfecto, espero que esta vez esa tal Gimena de la que m hablo Alice no se meta en el medio.

-Y si se mete la saco con o sin ganas – dije.

-Esa es la actitud – dijo y chocamos los cinco – aunque no te fíes, en cuanto se entere se pondrá hecha una furia.

-Si lo se – dije – eso es lo que mas me preocupa, ella dijo que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que el no este conmigo.

-Mantén los ojos bien abiertos – dijo y luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida siguió – No le creas todo lo que te diga y trata de que Emmett tampoco lo haga.

Bruno P.O.V.

No sabia lo que se traía entre manos Gimena y sinceramente eso me inquietaba. Intente un montón de veces aunque sea sacarle una minima palabra de eso pero no había caso, era una misión imposible. Estaba preparando las maletas ya que me había dicho que vallamos de vacaciones a Italia, cosa que no me atraía mucho por obvias razones pero si ella estaba bien así aceptaría.

Tome la decisión de que en el viaje cuando vea la oportunidad le declararía mi amor, se que no va servir de mucho ya que ella esta loca con Emmett pero nada pierdo con intentarlo.

Termine de guardar la ropa y tome un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, el lugar en donde me encontraría con ella. Llegue y ella ya me estaba esperando cruzada de brazos vestida con una polera negra, una campera de cuero también negra, un pantanos azul oscuro y unas zapatilla All Star negras con blanco. Se veía realmente hermosa y envidie a Emmett por no aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ella, cosa obvia por salir con Rose.

**Hola… ¡gracias por leer mi historia! Les recomiendo que lean la historia llamada "mi nueva vida" de InOhalkali que esta muy bueno. **

**Gracias por todo y espero que les guste el capitulo… Espero sus reviews**

**Besos y las quiero mucho! **


	13. ¿Celos?

**Capitulo 13: ¿Celos? **

**Gimena P.O.V.**

El viaje fue realmente tranquilo, trate en todo momento de no pensar en mi objetivo y de no "planearlo" para que no pudieran darse cuenta. Después de unas cuantas horas llegamos a Volterra.

Era una noche fría y oscura. Apenas salimos del aeropuerto nos fuimos hacia el hotel en el que ya tenia reservada una habitación. Cuando llegamos acomodamos las cosas y luego me di una ducha de agua caliente, aunque no sentía la diferencia de temperatura se me antojo. En cuanto salí Bruno estaba tirado en la cama mirando la televisión, cosa que se me hizo raro porque que yo sepa el no sabia italiano.

-¿Desde cuando sabes italiano? – l pregunte mientras me secaba el pelo.

-Desde nunca.

-¿Cómo lo entiendes entonces?

-No lo entiendo, solo miro lo que hace – dijo como si nada.

- Cada vez te funciona menos la cabeza.

**- **Si vos lo decís.

Me senté junto a el en la cama y me quede mirando la yo también.

-No se que le ves de divertido a esto – le dije

-No le veo nada divertido – dijo frunciendo el seño.

Por suerte la mañana llego rápido y nos fuimos a conoces un poco la cuidad. Fuimos al Parco Archeologico un lugar completamente hermoso que nos dejo a ambos sin palabras, aprendimos mucho sobre su historia y ya habíamos decidido que al día siguiente iríamos a ver las tuinas de Velathri.

Me di cuenta de que Volterra era un lugar muy atrapante y que no te quitaba las ganas de saber cada vez más acerca de todo y no veíamos la hora de ir a conocer más sitios pero lamentablemente, para algunas personas, ese no era mi plan solo tenia que engañar un poco al inocente de Bruno que no se daba cuenta de mi verdadero objetivo en ese viaje.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Alice había tenido visiones de Bruno y Gimena en Volterra y eso nos alarmo. Según ella no debíamos hacernos problemas ya que no podía ver nada raro más que un simple paseo típico de turistas pero había algo que no me serraba. Gimena era una persona de las que había que cuidarse y estar atento a todo momento ya que no sabias con que te podía salir, ella era capas de todo.

Estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida ya que las cosas con Emmett por fin ya se habían arreglado y habíamos puesto en claro varios puntos y nos amábamos mas que nunca.

El estaba seguro al sien por ciento que no volvería ha hacerme lo mismo y que todo esto le había servido para darse cuenta de lo mucho que me quería y de lo mucho que le hacia falta cada vez que me encontraba lejos. Sabia que el me decía la verdad pero después de todo lo que había pasado seguí en alerta, aunque suene lo mas perseguido del mundo. Edward me decía que Emmett era sincero pero que si lo quería poner a prueba que lo haga después de todo no me arrepentiría.

Era difícil ponerlo a pruebo 1- Porque me entrarían los celos si le ponía delante a una chica linda aunque el no le daría bola 2- Porque me era difícil alejarme de el ya que mi futuro estaba en sus manos, así lo había decidido yo. No entendía como podía ser tan hermoso, el tiene un toxico agridulce que es la sustancia de mi amor. Me di cuenta que el era como una droga para mí. El tenia un maldito veneno que venia en frascos de besos, el lograba engatusarme el sentido y era capaz de vender mi alma, si aun la tenia, solo por el.

Sabía que no había nadie que lo amara tanto como yo y estaba más que segura que no renunciaría a su amor y menos ahora que lo tenía solo para mí.

**Bruno P.O.V. **

Lo estábamos pasando genial y esperaba el momento perfecto para pedirle que sea mi novia. Tenia miedo de que me rechace y que esto afecte nuestra amistad pero si no lo intentaba no lo sabría nunca y era arrepentirme por algo hecho que por algo no hecho y enzima quedarme con las ganas.

Intentaría primero con indirectas un poco directas si eso no funcionaba vería que hacer.

Entramos a una tienda de ropa femenina, le encantaba la ropa que vendían y se quería probar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Tenme esto – dijo mientras me daba unos pantalones y unas camperas.

-Esta bien – dije con una sonrisa mientras ella entraba al cambiador con unos conjuntos en sus manos.

El primer conjunto consistía en un pantalón chupin azul oscuro y una remera strapless color blanco. Debía reconocerlo, la hacia ver hermosa.

-Bruno… ¡BRUNO! - Grito.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto extrañada.

-¿A mi? nada – dije haciéndome el idiota.

-Eres raro – Dijo -. En fin ¿Qué te parece? – dijo mientras daba una vuelta para mostrarse desde todos los ángulos.

-Te ves realmente hermosa.

-¿Tu crees? ¿La remera no me hace ver ancha?

-¿Ancha? – esta piba estaba loca, tenia un cuerpo de infarto y decía que la hacia ver ancha – Para nada Gimena, te hace ver estupenda.

-Entonces me la llevo – dijo sacando otro conjunto de los que yo sostenía y volvió a entrar.

Me senté en un sillón pequeño que había en n costado del cambiador y me puse a esperarla. A mi lado se sentó una muchacha de unos 19 años, alta, rubia y muy bonita. Me daba la impresión que quería hablarme o algo por el estilo ya que me miraba cada dos por tres de reojo y ya me estaba poniendo incomodo.

-¿Te sientes bien? – dije.

-Si, Si, me siento bien – dijo con una voz muy dulce - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bruno – dije rezando por que Gimena saliera, no era que no me agradara sino porque hacia tiempo que no cazaba y ya de por si estar ahí dentro se me complicaba y estaba intentando respirar lo menos posible.

-Soy Brenda – dijo ofreciéndome su mano en forma de saludo, lo dude pero al fin la tome y le correspondí el saludo, no podía ser descortés con ella, después de todo no tenia la culpa – podrías ayudarme, es que necesito saber tu opinión acerca de una campera – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro – dije parándome y siguiéndola hasta el lugar donde se encontraban todas las camperas separadas por estilo y color.

Cuando termine ayudar a esa tal Brenda fui en busca de Gimena pero me di cuenta de que ya no estaba. La busque con la mirada por todo el local y tampoco la veía.

-Señorita – le dije a una de las vendedoras – Ha visto a una chica un poco alta, pelo negro y lacio hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda, muy lindo cuerpo, cara con facciones refinadas y muy delicadas.

-Bueno – dijo murando con cara de "este tipo esta flashero" – creo que la vi salir algo enojada, no se si es la chica que buscas pero… - no la deje terminar ya que me fui corriendo a buscarla.

La encontré caminando "rápido" por la calle y refunfuñando tan rapido que me era imposible entender lo que decía.

-Gimena ¿Qué te pasa? – dije siguiéndole el ritmo a su lado.

-¿Qué te importa? – dijo enojada.

-Vamos Gime, dime.

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirte! – Dijo tratando de no gritar y deteniendo su paso de repente - ¿Por qué no vas y te fijas que más necesita Brendita?

-¿Es por eso? – Dije intentando contener una risa – Gimena no puedes enojarte por eso, ella solo quería una opinión.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vas y le das mas?

-Porque vine a buscarte a ti – dije – no seas boba.

-Ja ja si como no yo boba – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? – dije sonriendo.

-¿De vos? – Dijo señalándome – Bruno no jodas.

-Hagamos como que te creo –Dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Créeme es la verdad – dijo desasiéndose de mi abrazo – y no te hagas el chico deseable porque no lo eres.

- Gimena te prefiero a ti antes que a todos ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

-No seas chamullero barato – dijo comenzando a caminar haciéndose la superada.

- Como quieras – dije encogiéndome de hombres y siguiéndola.

Ella podía negarlo todo lo que quiera pero a mi nadie me quitaría de la cabeza la idea de que ella se había puesto celosa, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho ese pequeño escándalo. No quería ilusionarme pero esa idea me ponía más que contento.

**Hola… ¿Cómo están?**

**Como se abran dado cuenta (o talvez no) por momentos puse partes de la canción "su veneno" de aventura… amo ese tema!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo… ya hacia varios días que no subía pero es porque estoy llena de evaluaciones… mañana tengo 4 :S**

**Espero sus review y muchas gracias para las que lo dejaron!**

**Muchos besos**


	14. Planes

**Capitulo 14: Planes **

**Gimena P.O.V.**

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que habíamos llegado a Italia. Este viaje me había servido para conocer a Bruno mejor y darme cuenta que era una persona perfecta y sobre todo un gran amigo el cual se había ganado gran parte de mi corazón.

Llego el momento de que por fin darle pie a mi plan, después de todo era por eso que me había tomado el trabajo de venir hasta aquí. Todavía me cuidaba en "planear" eso ya que corría el riesgo de que Alice lo vea y vengan a impedirlo, cosa que no me favorecía para nada. No estaba segura de que Bruno se ponga de acuerdo ya que el tenia un gran aprecio por Rosalie, pero la esperanza es lo único que se pierde.

-Bru, tengo ganas de hacer una visita un castillo – dije como de quien viene la cosa.

-Que no se diga mas, vamos – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿Caminamos?

-No, mejor tomemos un taxi.

Esperamos un buen rato por un taxi ya que todos los que pasaban estaban con pasajeros. Bruno no perdía la oportunidad de preguntarme a cual iríamos pero pensaba decírselo cuando estemos en la puerta del castillo a pesar de que ya se estaba poniendo un poquito pesado.

Pasados unos treinta minutos por fin conseguimos un condenado taxi y como no sabíamos ni el ni yo hablar italiano opte por mostrarle una foto del castillo que estaba en un boleto de guía. El trayecto duro veinte minutos y por fin llegamos. Apenas bajamos mire a Bruno para ver su expresión la cual era completamente seria.

-¡No es genial! – dije sonriendo – seguro que dentro es mejor, vamos – dije tomándolo de la mano y tirando de el.

-No Gimena – dijo quedándose estático.

-¿Por que no? – Dije – es el Palazzo dei Priori

-No te hagas la que no sabes quienes están ahí.

-¿Los Vulturis? – dije haciéndome la inocente.

-¿Para que quieres ir? – dijo serio.

**Bruno P.O.V. **

Nos subimos al taxo y fuimos hacia donde quería ir Gimena. Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de visitar un castillo aunque ya había ido a muchos en estos últimos días la ciudad no te dejaba de sorprender a cada paso que daba. Las calles se hicieron cada vez mas estrechas, llegamos a una plaza, paro el taxi y bajamos. Sinceramente lo que vi no me agrado absolutamente nada, amplio edificio cuadrado. Rogaba por todos los santos que se aya equivocado del lugar el taxista. Yo era capas de hacer lo que fuera por Gimena pero no entraría en ese lugar ni metido en un ataúd. Se estaba equivocando de la peor manera y si hubiera sabido que iríamos ahí no hubiera aceptado y me hubiera quedado sentado en ese banco de plaza.

-¡No es genial! – dijo sonriendo y con entusiasmo yo lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme sentado al ver el lugar al que quería ir – seguro que dentro es mejor, vamos.

- No Gimena – dije quedándome quieta en mi lugar. Si ella pensaba que entraría estaba loca.

-¿Por qué no? – Dijo con desilusión – es el Palazzo dei Priori.

-No te hagas la que no sabes quienes están ahí.

-¿Los Vulturis?

- ¿Para que quieres ir?

-Para conocer – dijo pero a mi no m engañaba.

- Gimena…

-Esta bien – dijo exaltada – ¿quieres saber?

-Si

- Fíjate que tengo que hacer mi hermosos plan que es por el que vine – dijo con una sonrisa que me sorprendía en ella.

-¿De que hablas?

- Tengo que hablar con Aro – dijo seria.

-Yo creo que no tienes de que hablar con el.

-No pedí tu opinión – dijo - ¿me acompaña o no?

-¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo sintiendo un terrible agujero en mi pecho.

- Porque es momento de que los idiotas de los Cullen se den cuenta de quienes soy yo.

-¿Hablando con ellos? ¿No te das cuenta de el lío en el que te estas metiendo por tu estupida obsesión? - dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Son los únicos que pueden terminar definitivamente con los Cullen – dijo – y como ya sabes, si Emmett no es mío no es de nadie.

-Pensé que habías cambiado – dije con desilusión.

-Bruno, los vampiros no cambian.

- Si cambian, yo cambie.

-Bien por ti – dijo dándose vuelta y yendo hacia el castillo.

-Gimena por favor reacciona – dije tomándola del brazo – Nasa te cuesta dejarlos en paz y borrar todo o que te hicieron. Podemos irnos juntos, Hacer una nueva vida sin nadie en el medio que nos impida ser felices.

-No puedo ser feliz así Bruno.

-¿No fuiste feliz estos días?

-Si – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces? – dije con desesperación, no podía permitir que ella se enfrentara a tal peligro. – Deja esta locura por favor.

-Por favor te digo yo – dijo – Si no vienes no vengas – dijo soltándose de mi agarre y yendo al castillo.

-¡No sabes lo que haces Gimena reacciona! – Grite con desesperación.

La vi entrar y fui lo más rápido posible al hotel para buscar mis cosas, seguro que Rose ya estaba enterada de lo que pensaba hacer gracias a Alice.

**Gimena P.O.V.**

No podía creer que Bruno se pusiera del lado de ellos, no me entraba en la cabeza. Por parte el tenia razón podía dejarlo todo e irme con el pero no podía dar media vuelta y dejar todo a estas alturas además los Cullen debían saber quien era yo y que era capaz de hacer lo que sea.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Me encontraba en la cocina mirando unas revistas de decoración y moda con Alice y Esme.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Esme de repente.

La miro y estaba, lamentablemente, teniendo una visión. Edward llego alarmado y se quedo mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – dije.

-Gimena…

-¿Qué tiene? – dijo Esme.

-Gimena esta hablando con los vulturis – dijo Alice.

-¿Qué le esta diciendo? – pregunto Emmett mientras entraba.

-Habla de nosotros – dijo Alice.

-¿de? – dije

- Les dice que nosotros no estamos cumpliendo las reglas – dijo Edward.

-No puede ser eso es mentira – dijo Esme.

-Viene a vernos – dijo Alice.

**Hola! Como están?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo… para mi quedo medio raro pero bueno. **

**Criticas, acepto todas al igual que dudas o lo que quieran **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que me dejen mas **

**Besotes a todas y cuídense mucho **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Estábamos todos realmente preocupado por lo que se venia. No hacia más de 20 minutos Alice había tenido su visión y nos estábamos estrujando el cerebro para ver que era lo que haríamos.

Creo, sinceramente, que todos de alguna forma estábamos avisados de esto antes de que Alice lo viera y por confiados no hicimos caso. Nos encontrábamos en la sala. Yo sentada al lado de Emmett, quien se movía de los nervios y me estaba poniendo loca, Alice parada junto a la puerto con Jasper conteniéndola, Carlisle caminando para todos lados tratando de pensar, Esme también sentada con las manos en la cabeza.

Sentimos que la puerta se abría y vimos a Edward y a Bella entrando con Bruno. Cuando Emmett lo vio salto sobre el y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa poniéndolo contra la pared.

-¡POR QUE NO LA DETUVISTE! – grito enfurecido Emmett.

-Intente pero no pude – dijo haciendo fuerza para soltarse - ¿Crees que me gusta ver a la persona que quiero en peligro?

- Emmett, suéltalo esta diciendo la verdad – dijo Edward tomándolo por el hombro.

Sin ganas lo soltó y volvió a sentarse junto a mí. Lo tome de la mano con fuerza para darle un poco de tranquilidad y dio un gran suspiro. Bruno se arreglo la camisa y me miro pidiéndome disculpas.

-Intente detenerla pero no pude – dijo – Tenia esa tonta idea muy metida en la cabeza y no pude hacer nada.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Estoy para lo que necesites – dijo - ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?

-Todavía estamos viendo eso – dijo Carlisle.

-¿Ella no te dijo nada mas? – pregunto Edward.

-No, solo que quería que se dieran cuenta de quien era ella y que si Emmett no era de ella no era de nadie – dijo.

-Esa piba esta demente –dije.

-Todo muy lindo –dijo Alice- pero… ¿Dónde esta Nessie?

-En la casa de Jacob – dijo Bella – creo que mantenerla lejos de todo esto es lo mejor.

**Gimena P.O.V.**

Si Bruno no quería ayudarme lo aria yo sola, después de todo lo que menos tenia era miedo a que me pasara algo. Por un momento medite lo que el me dijo y sinceramente la idea me gusto pero primero estaba lo mas importante, luego tendría tiempo para buscarlo y pedirle perdón.

Cuando estaba por ingresar por la puerta principal una voz suave y amenazadora me sobresalto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

En cuanto volteé vi a una figura que llevaba puesta una capa color gris humo, era menudo.

-Quiero ver a Aro –dije

-Por por aquí.

Me condujo hasta un pabellón, no muy lejos de ahí, en el que a medida que entrábamos se hacia mas oscuro pero gracias a mi condición de vampiro podía ver sin ningún problema.

Caminábamos en silencio hasta que se dirigió a una especie de alcantarilla. Abrió la puerta y se quedo mirándome.

-Entra – dijo co un tono serio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces obedecí. Me agache y me deslicé por el orificio. El se deslizo detrás de mí y serró la entrada. El interior era también oscuro pero había luz proveniente de las antorchas que estaban colgadas por el largo del túnel. Tranquilamente se lo podía comparar con uno de películas de terror, era realmente escalofriante. El piso era irregular y para cualquiera que no tuviera mucha estabilidad le seria difícil caminar por ahí.

El camino se hacia cada vez mas profundo. A medida que avanzábamos la oscuridad se disipaba y se convertía un gris cada vez mas claro. Cuando llegamos, a lo que supuse seria el final del túnel, había una puerta de rejas oxidada que conducía a una corredor muy iluminada. Entramos a un ascensor y se me estaba haciendo realmente pesado todo esto.

- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunte sintiéndome una niña.

- No – dijo con su suave coz que se me hizo un tanto cortante.

Cuando salimos del ascensor me encontré con una recepción muy moderna, cosa que me sorprendió. No era que me pareciera mal, sino que como venia el camino se hacia un poco raro de repente encontrarte con algo así. Lo mas extraño de todo era que la mujer que se encontraba ahí era humana. La quede mirando sorprendida y la mujer me sonrió y saludo con un gesto.

Abrió otra puerta la que daba a otra recepción y otra mas que daba a otro pasillo, esto paresia un laberinto. Pasando de largo por las puertas de oro llegamos a una que era de una madera oscura. La abrió y espero a que yo pasara.

La sala estaba iluminada y era muy linda. En el centro se encontraban tres tronos. El hombre que se encontraba en el trono del medio se acercó a mí con una sonrisa que realmente me pareció muy falsa. Su piel era blanca pero realmente no paresia un vampiro pero si tenia las típicas terminaciones perfectas.

-¿Quién eres amiga? – dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Mi nombre es Gimena, señor.

- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – dijo tomando mi mano.

Yo sabia de antemano que don tenia el y había estado practicando mucho para este momento, ya que si veía que era mentira lo que decía tendría problemas yo. Me las había ingeniado para mostrarle una imagen, la cual mostraba a los Cullen mostrarse como vampiros frente a los humanos.

Al ver la imagen se quedo estático, casi sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué sucede Aro? – pregunto uno que se encontraba en uno de los tronos. Tenia el pelo blanco, cara de pocos amigos y una piel que me pareció a simple vista muy frágil. Supe al instante que se traba de Cayo.

-Algo que me cuesta creer hermano – dijo y se voltio para mirarlos – los Cullen faltando una ley muy importante.

-¿Seguro? – dijo el hombre de pelo negro y expresión aburrida. Su nombre era Marco.

En cuanto hizo esa pregunta sentí miedo. ¿Era tanta la confianza que les tenían como para dudar? El sentir a mi plan en peligro me aterro.

- Si – dijo asintiendo – lo que he viste tiene mucho sentido.

- ¿De donde los conoces? – me pregunto Cayo.

- Yo lo conocí a Emmett en una caza, nos hicimos amigo y luego me presento a su familia.

-¿Qué te llevo a venir a delatarlos? – dijo Aro.

-Me parece mal que hallan hecho eso – dije y como vi que querían que diga mas proseguí -. Además ustedes hacen todo lo posible para que ninguno revele el secreto – De acuerdo esa no me la creía ni yo.

-Debemos hacer algo Aro – dijo Cayo.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos, hermano?

-Ponerle fina ese aquelarre.

- Me parece algo apresurado tomar esa decisión – dijo Aro.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos entonces? – dijo Marco con un tono de voz que, si no fuera vampiro, daría para pensar que estaba quedando dormido.

- Pensemos – dijo Aro – estudiemos los hechos y tomemos una decisión, después de todo a ella no la conocemos del todo aunque lo que vi muestre que es verdad.

**Hola**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron. En este momento tan difícil que estoy pasando me hacen muy feliz saber que por lo menos alo de lo que hago sale bien.**

**Quiero confesarles que el personaje de "Bruno" lo hice en dedicación a un amigo que lamentablemente no lo quiero como amigo precisamente y que me pelee con el por una confusión y lo perdí T.T **

**Les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios que son para mí como un empujoncito a seguir adelante con todo. **

**Me costo hacer este capitulo ya que en mi cabeza no había nada mas que la pelea que tuve con el, asíque espero que les guste.**

**Besotes a todas y muy feliz día de la primavera (en Argentina empezó ayer).**

**Les dejo el capitulo de regalo a todas. Besos Yani. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Aro P.O.V.**

No sabia si creerle no. Ella había aparecido de la nada y no estaba enterado ni que existía.

Lo que me había dicho tenía que debatirlo con mis hermanos y estaba más que seguro que para el este seria el momento justo para vengarse de lo sucedido la última vez que los vimos.

Me reuní con ellos y tome sus manos para hacer así un poco más privada la conversación.

-_¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? – pregunto Marco_

-No creo que sea conveniente confiar en ella – les dije – después de todo no la conocemos.

-_Pero te mostró lo que vio – dijo Cayo- Debemos confiar en ella, no creo que sea capaz de mentirnos sabiendo las consecuencias que le eso traería. _

_- En mi opinión deberíamos ir a hacerles una visita – dijo Marc._

_- Nada de tontas visitas – dijo Cayo – debemos ir al punto._

-No te precipites tanto hermano – dije- Creo que Cayo tiene razón. Una simple visita no le hace mal a nadie, después de todo ellos nunca podrían vencernos en el caso de que se forme una pelea. 

_-Entonces deberíamos ir con los mejores en caso de que suceda algo – dijo Cayo con dobles intenciones._

-Opino lo mismo, peor no nos convendría luchar – dije

_-¿Por qué no? –dijo Cayo._

-Corremos el riesgo de perder a dos preciados tesoros – dije.

_-¿Edward y Alice Cullen?- dijo Marco. _

-Exacto hermano, no quiero perder ese riesgo.

_-Esto es absurdo – protesto Cayo – hay dones más importantes y fuertes que esos dos._

_-_Eso no me importa – dije- entonces ya esta todo decidido.

Me di vuelta y me enfrente a la muchacha.

**Gimena P.O.V.**

Esperar a que terminen de discutir el tema fue un infierno. El tiempo no pasaba mas y me sentía incomoda bajo la mirada de los que estaban en la sala.

Me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de todo eso y por un momento estudie la posibilidad de irme de ahí sin ningún tipo de problema, pero lo descarte en menos de dos segundos ya que se enfadarían y me matarían.

Por fin se separaron y Aro se acercó a mí, mientras los otros dos se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

-Hemos tomado una decisión – dijo Aro- Iremos para ver si lo que me dijiste es cierto, en el caso de que no lo sea ya sabes lo que sucederá…

-Yo no miento – le interrumpí.

-No digo que o hagas – dijo – solo digo que no podemos confiar en ti del todo.

-De a cuerdo como diga – dije dándome la vuelta para irme.

-No iras a ninguna parte – dijo y en menos de un segundo tenia a un hombre corpulento tapando la entrada.

-¿Por qué no? –dije enfrentando a Aro.

-Porque vendrás con nosotros –dijo – ¿Tienes miedo?

-No tengo nada a que temerle.

-Fantástico.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Estábamos todos un tanto alterados por todo lo que estaba pasando. Por suerte Alice había tenido una visión la cual nos aseguraba que no vendrían todos como la ultima vez, por lo que ella nos dijo mucho no le creyeron a Gimena pero veían la oportunidad de venir a ofrecerles que se unan a ellos.

- Hable con Sam y me dijo que están dispuestos a ayudarnos con los Vulturis – dijo Jacob entrando al comedor.

- No hace falta Jacob – dijo Edward – nosotros podemos hacernos cargo.

- ¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ellos están cerca de Nessie! – exclamo Jacob.

- No tienes que preocuparte de eso – dije – ella no estará.

-¿Cómo que no estaré? – pregunto Renesmee

- Te quedaras en la Push – dijo Edward.

-¡No lo voy a hacer!

- Lo harás porque es una orden – dijo Edward.

-Fíjate que no pienso cumplir esa orden – dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto.

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

Estaba mas que equivocado si pensaba que iba a estar sin hacer nada. Ellos venían para llevarse a parte de mi familia o luchar y creían que me quedaría quita.

Entre a mi cuarto serrando la puerta de un portazo y me acosté en y cama mirando el techo.

-¡No me quedare aquí! - grite sabiendo que me escuchaban - ¡Al que le gusta bien y al que no que se lo aguante!

Haría lo posible para poder estar cuando ellos vinieran. Según la tía Alice, estarían aquí en cuatro días y aunque no quieran esos días entrenaría a la par de ellos o se lo pediría a Jacob. El no se niega a nada que yo le pida.

Sentí unos pasos subir las escaleras y acercarse a mi cuarto, en menos de un minuto dio tres suaves golpes a la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar? – dijo Jacob desde afuera.

-Pasa – dije sentándome en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

- Creo que tu padre tiene razón – dijo sentándose frente a mi y acariciándome el pelo.

- Por supuesto que no – dije ofendida – y aunque el no quiera estaré. Ya lo tengo decidido.

- Te pareces a tu madre ¿sabias? – dijo sonriendo.

-Si algo escuche – dije mirándome las manos.

- Eres una cabeza dura y un poco mal criada – dijo abrazándome – pero aun así te amo.

**Holaa! Tarde en subir el capitulo porque no encontraba tiempo libre. **

**Espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos!**


	17. Antes de lo esperado

**Capitulo 17: Preparativos. **

Estábamos viendo que decisión tomar con lo que estaba por pasar. Nessie no se sacaba la idea de querer luchar de la cabeza y estábamos seguros que de noche se escaba para poder entrenar con Jacob. Carlisle se había comunicado con el Clan Denali para pedirles si no podían ayudarnos, si bien no teníamos decidido luchar no nos vendría mal estar con ellos por precaución. Bella intentaba perfeccionar su don con ayuda de Edward, pero sinceramente no creíamos que sea necesario, en estos año ya había avanzado demasiado. Alice intentaba ver algo pero por desgracia no lo lograba solo sabia que vendrían en seis días aproximadamente. Jasper estaba todo el día entrenando con los lobos que iban a darnos su ayuda en caso de que la necesitemos.

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón frente a Alice mirando como se rompía la cabeza por ver algo. Estaba tan concentrada que los tres golpes de la puerta me sobresaltaron.

-¡Yo voy! – Dijo Esme dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - ¡Por fin llegaron! – exclamo con felicidad mientras salía.

Me quede mirando en la dirección a la que había salido Esme a la espera de ver quien era aunque se me hacia que eran Los Denali.

Una mujer de estatura mediana, rubia y esbelta que al vernos a Alice y a mi vino a saludarnos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola!- dijo - ¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo?

-¡Tania! – Exclamo Alice y la saludo con un efusivo abrazo – Que alegría verte.

-Lo mismo digo – dijo dándose vuelta para saludarme a mí.

-Hola – dije levantándome y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

También entro un hombre alto y de cabello negro al cual Carlisle lo saludo con un abrazo y supe que obviamente era Eleazar. Esme ingreso hablando sin parar con Carmen, es la única de ese clan a la que considero atractiva, con su pelo color negro, delgada y alta, aunque no creo que pueda igualar a Kate que entro junto con ellas. Siempre quise que Edward y Kate estén juntos aunque nunca se prestaron atención o demostraron atracción.

-¿Podrían explicarnos bien que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Tania sentándose en el sillón junto a Alice.

-Claro – comenzó Carlisle – Hace unos meses Emmett conoció a una muchacha llamada Gimena, tuvo una pequeña relación con el pero algo pasajero en cuanto Em volvió con Rose ella por despecho, talvez, fue a Volterra para hablar con los Vulturis y según Alice les dijo que nosotros habíamos descuidado el secreto haciéndonos notar frente a los humanos.

-¿Estuviste con otra? – dijo Kate sorprendida.

-Si, un tremendo error – dijo Emmett abrazándome.

-Y yo que te tenía en el papel de fiel – dijo Tania.

-Bueno ya estuvo ¿nos van a ayudar o no? – dijo.

-Los ayudaremos – dijo Eleazar.

-¿Pretenden luchar? – dijo Carmen.

-Si podemos evitarlo, mejor – dijo Esme.

**Gimena P.O.V.**

No sabía si había hecho bien o mal, pero lo que si sabia era que no podía dar marcha atrás y que si pudiera volver atrás lo haría y buscaría otra forma de arruinarlos.

Se habían juntado todos los que irían a enfrentar a los Cullen en el salón continuo al que estaba y por desgracia no podía escuchar y eso me preocupaba ya que no era normal que sucediera eso.

Sentía miedo de que todo fallara y que perdiera mi vida en el intento de terminar con ellos pero lo intentaría de todos modos. No comprendía como Bruno podía fallarme de este modo, dejándome a mi sola con todo esto ¿y el amor que supuestamente sentía por mi donde estaba? En estos momentos estaba segura que era pura mentira lo que me dijo _"Hacer una nueva vida sin nadie en el medio que nos impida ser felices" _¿Por qué no me ayudaba y después nos íbamos? A si, porque esta empecinado en que debía ayudarlos como manera de pedirles perdón. Me moría de ganas de verle la cara cuando acabase esto y los Cullen lo dejen de lado demostrándole que solo lo habían usado para tener a alguien que los ayude a sacarse todo esto de enzima.

Un sonido fuerte me sobresalto sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me pare y me di vuelta viendo como Aro salía con sus hermanos y miembros de la guardia que el había escogido para ir a Forks.

-Vamos – dijo.

-¿A dónde? – le pregunte.

-A Forks niña – dijo Cayo de mala manera – y espero por tu bien que sea cierto todo lo que nos has dicho.

-No tienen porque dudar, todo los que les dije es pura verdad – me apresure a decir.

-Eso ya lo veremos en cuanto lleguemos – dijo Aro – ahora es hora de partir mi querida Gimena.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Debía de ser un error lo que veía, no podían estar viniendo a Forks, no ahora. Yo había visto con anterioridad que vendrían en seis días y solo nos quedaban horas. Escuche un pequeño rugido surgir de Edward y lo mire, estaba tan o mas sorprendido y preocupado que yo.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Bella.

-Viene hacia aquí – le respondió Edward con seriedad.

-¿No era que teníamos mas tiempo? – dijo Emmett con clara emoción.

-Eso pensamos – dijo Edward- pero decidieron salir ahora.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Carlisle – Alice ¿a que hora llegaran mas o menos?

- Por lo que veo creo que llegando el medio día estarán aquí – dijo – nos encontraremos en el mismo prado en el que luchamos contra los neófitos.

-Bien, entonces comencemos todos a entrenar, no nos queda mucho tiempo – dijo Jasper saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose al bosque.

Todos salimos detrás de el, esperamos a que Nessie llague con los licántropos para comenzar. A pesar de todo tenias esperanza en que todo esto terminaría bien, solo debíamos mostrarle que ella había mentido. Bruno no podía estar peor, sinceramente el enfrentarse a la persona que ama debía de ser horrible pero mas aun sabiendo que hay una gran oportunidad de que ella muera y le estábamos mas que agradecidos por todo lo que estaba haciendo por nosotros.

**Hola… me tarde un montón en subir al capitulo pero sinceramente no tuve tiempo. El final ya esta por llegar y espero de todo corazón que les guste el capitulo. Cualquier tipo de crítica es bienvenida.**

**Espero sus review =)**

**Besos y gracias por leer. **


	18. Interrupcion

**Capitulo 18**

Los entrenamientos fueron sumamente intensos teniendo en cuanta que prácticamente no teníamos tiempo y que no sabíamos, si íbamos o no a tener la misma posibilidad de hablar, como había sido la última vez que los vimos. Repasamos las técnicas que Jasper nos había enseñado cuando tuvimos la pelea contra los neófitos y Victoria; y nos enseño un par de lecciones mas. Aunque no estaba en nuestros planes que Nessie luchara, Jasper y Bella convencieron a Edward de que la dejen entrenar ya que no sabíamos que iba a pasar.

Alice intentaba ver algo, una minima cosa de lo que sucedería pero le era imposible por la presencia de los licántropos.

Bruno estaba con los nervios de punta porque no sabía como saldría librada Gimena de todo esto.

Peter y Charlot al enterarse de que los Vulturis venían otra vez a enfrentarnos no dudaron en venir y apoyarnos.

**Gimena P.O.V. **

Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar y eso hacia que mi nerviosismo creciera a cada segundo que pasaba. No era que desconfiara de lo que hacia porque sinceramente no lo hacia y estaba muy convencida de eso, lo que mas nerviosa me ponía era saber que los Cullen eran capases de salvarse de esto si las cosas no salían como yo lo planeaba y la única que saldría mal con eso era yo y sabia que si esto me salía mal terminarían conmigo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan inquieta? – dijo Félix mirándome con desconfianza.

-Te equivocas, no estoy inquieta.

-Entonces contrólate – dijo - ¿o es mentira todo lo que supuestamente viste?

-No es mentira lo que vi, asíque cállate – dije.

-Se callan los dos – dijo Caius y preferimos hacerle caso.

El viaje transcurrió de lo más normal y tardaríamos en llegar, según las cuentas de Aro estaríamos frente a los Cullen al amanecer.

**Renesmee P.O.V**

Ya estábamos listos para su llegada. El abuelo Carlisle decía que bastaba con que Aro lea nuestra mente para que vea que lo que decía Gimena era mentira y seguramente se irían sin ningún tipo de "problema" pero aun así estábamos preocupados porque no dudábamos que Caius buscaría la manera de formar una pelea y mas estando los lobos de nuestro lado.

Tenia miedo por lo que podría pasar, no quería que le hagan daño ni a Jacob ni a ninguno de mi familia y amigos. Lo único que más o menos me consolaba era saber que esta vez no era por mi culpa que estaba aquí, como la última vez aunque todos decían que no había sido así.

Estos días además de entrenar busque pasar el mayor de tiempo posible con mi lobito, no quería perderlo y el saber que nos enfrentaríamos a los Vulturis me daba miedo, trate también de pelear con los celos de papa que decía que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con jacke y que no le prestaba nada de atención a la familia ni pasaba tiempo con ella. Por suerte tenia a mama que me apoyaba y lo entretenía la mayor parte del tiempo para que no haga sus escenas de celos.

Llegue a la casa de Jacob y toque la puerta tres veces esperando a que alguien abriera.

-¿Si? – dijo Billy desde adentro.

-Soy Renesmee – dije y el abrió la puerta de inmediato dejándome pasar.

-¿Buscas a Jacob?

-Si – dije – ¿esta o ya salio para mi casa?

-No, se esta bañando – dijo – yo tengo que salir, le prometí a tu abuelo que iría a pescar con el.

-Esta bien, no hay problema – dije sentándome en el sillón.

Cuando Billy se fue estuve tarareando canciones que me venías a la mente, no podía creer que tardara tanto en bañarse.

-¡Por fin! – dije en vos alta cuando escuche que se serraba el agua de la ducha.

-No pensé que vendrías ahora – dijo mientras salía del baño secándose el pelo y con tan solo una tolla tapándolo.

- S i quieres me voy – dije parándome y yendo a la salida, cualquier escusa venia bien para irme en ese momento, este chico sacaba lo peor de mi y era complicado controlar mis pensamientos con así en frente.

-No, estaba bromeando- dijo tomándome de la mano y dándome la vuelta – no quiero que te vayas – dijo poniendo cara de dolido.

- Esta bien - dije alejándome – entonces me quedo.

- Estas rara – dijo

-No, no lo estoy

- si lo estas, a mi no me engañas – dijo abrazándome - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada Jacke ¿Puedes ir a vestirte?

-No, estoy cómodo así ¿No te gusta verme así? – dijo con tono pícaro.

-No es eso Jacke es que no da para que estés todo el día así – dije tratando de esconder que si estaba nerviosa.

- entonces te gusta verme así - dijo

- ¿Que? Yo en ningún momento dije nada de eso - dije

-Te lo pregunte y no lo negaste – dijo con suficiencia

-Mejor cállate

-Por que sabes que te digo la verdad – dijo acercándose y buscando mis labios para besarlos.

-No digas idioteces – dije tratando de salirme de entre sus brazos aunque no quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me corres la cara?

-No te la corro.

-Bueno, entonces dame un beso – dijo

Me hice la que lo dudaba por un momento, pero justo cuando iba a decirle que si sentí sus calidos labios sobre los míos. Correspondí de inmediato devolviéndole el beso y radiando su cuello con mis brazos. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por debajo de mi remera, acariciando mi espalda sensualmente.

Comenzó un camino de pequeños besos en mi cuello. Estaba mareada, pero se sentía perfecto.

Entre beso y beso me llevo hasta su cuarto donde me deposito en la cama con suavidad, como si fuera tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Se acostó sobre mi, intentando no apretarme demasiado.

Sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, el estar con el en ese momento tan hermoso me hacia enloquecer.

-Jacob ¿Estas en casa? – Dijo Rachel desde la puerta de entrada.

-¡Maldita Rachel! – dijo Jacob levantándose.

Yo me levante me arregle la ropa y fui tras el.

-¿Que? – le dijo Jacob con tono molesto.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – Dijo.

-No, te parece – dijo Jacob.

-Lo siento, no sabia que estaba en algo importante – dijo realmente apenada.

-No te preocupes – dije sonrojándome.

-¿Necesitabas algo? – dijo Jacob mas calmado.

-Quería saber si sabias donde estaba papá – dijo

-Se fue con mi abuelo a pescar- dije.

-De acuerdo – dijo - ¿Y Paul?

-¿Me ves cara de gente que busca gente? – dijo Jacob

-¡Jacke! – dije dándole un pequeño golpe en las costillas.

-Deja, voy a buscarlo yo – dijo Rachel

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –dijo Jacob.

**Hola! Perdón que tarde, es que con las pruebas y todo eso no pude, y ahora les dejo un regalito para navidad :D**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. **

**Besotes y felices fiestas! =) **


	19. El fin

**Capitulo 19: El final.**

**Rosalie P.O.V. **

El tiempo había acabado y estábamos listos para enfrentarnos a los Vulturis.

Edward se encontraba al frente con Carlisle para recibirlos. Mientras el resto formábamos una fila dos metros más atrás.

Carlisle seguía con la esperanza de que no halla ninguna pelea y que con solo palabras se arreglaran las cosas.

Los vimos aparecer por entre los árboles con ese andar tan elegante que ellos poseían. Se detuvieron a unos metros delante de nosotros, el único que se acercó hasta la ubicación de Carlisle y Edward fue Aro seguido por Félix.

Aro nos evalúo con la mirada y sonrío, provocando un leve gruñido por parte de Edward.

- Querido Carlisle, Edward – dijo en modo de saludo – Que alegría volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo.

- Lo mismo digo Aro – dijo Edward por pura cortesía.

- Lastima tener que vernos en estas circunstancias – dijo – pero es que hay pequeño problema que vinimos a solucionar.

- Así es – dijo Carlisle.

-Bonito ejercito – dijo con una sonrisa irónica – ¿Acaso quieren destruirnos?

-Para nada – respondió rápidamente Carlisle – Puedes tomar mi mano si lo dudas.

-¿Para que engañarnos, querido amigo?

- No hemos cometido ningún delito, Aro.

Medito las palabras de Carlisle y desvío su mirada hacia Gimena quien se encontraba entre Jane y Alec. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, después de todo ¿Quién no lo estaba? Me miro con un profundo odio reflejado en su mirada y luego miro a Emmett que estaba a mi lado.

**Bruno P.O.V.**

Me daba demasiada impotencia verla entre ellos pero sabia que si hacia un paso en falso todo acabaría en una pelea. Tenia que ser fuerte y tener esperanzas de que todo acabara bien, aunque sabia que eso era muy poco probable.

Quería llevármela lejos a un lugar en el que ni ellos ni nadie podrían lastimarla. Por lo que me habían dicho los Cullen, si Aro se encontraba de "buen" ánimo, podríamos negociar para que la dejen libre sin ningún problema. El no saber en que terminaría todo esto me estaba matando. Tenia los nervios a flor de piel y aunque Rose me apretaba la mano para darme fuerzas de poco ayudaba.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de Gimena, pero aun así ya la había perdonado. Después de todo ella lo hizo por el rechazo recibido de Emmett, aunque no era escusa. Yo la amaba y perdonaría cada una de sus faltas, solo teníamos que salir de este embrollo e irme lejos con ella.

**Rosalie P.O.V. **

No sabia que hacer para darle un poco de fuerza a Bruno, después de todo el era un buen chico y le estaba eternamente agradecida por estar con nosotros en este momento.

Aro había tomado la mano de Carlisle para ver por si mismo su versión de los hechos.

-Que extraño – dijo frunciendo el seño - ¿No me estarás mintiendo verdad Carlisle?

-Para nada. Lo que vez es lo que paso.

-¿Por qué tu versión es diferente Gimena? - dijo girando sobre si mismo para mirarla de frente.

Gimena no contesto, solo le limito a mirarlo sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿No piensas hablar? Lamento tener que hacer las cosas de esta forma – Dijo después de un suspiro haciéndole una seña a Jane con la mano.

En menos de un segundo Gimena callo al suelo retorciéndose del dolor y gritando. Tuve que sostener con fuerza a Bruno para que no se abalanzara hacia ellos.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Aro.

- No es necesario que haga esto Aro – dijo Carlisle – Seguro ella tiene una explicación para esto.

-Eso espero.

-Explicare porque la diferencia – dijo cuando Jane dejo de causarle dolor.

- Yo…. Los engañe – dijo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Los engañe – repitió – invente todo porque quería que destruyan a los Cullen, especialmente a Rosalie porque ella me quito a Emmett.

-¿Y por un estúpido intento de romance nos molestaste a nosotros? – Dijo Cayo Acercándose - ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? – grito dándole un golpe en el rostro.

-No fue mi intención molestarlos, de verdad – dijo con desesperación.

-Pero aun así lo hiciste – dijo Cayo – Aro, no nos queda otra opción.

-Es una lastima querida Gimena empezabas a caerme bien – dijo Aro.

- ¿Algo que decir? –Dijo Cayo.

- Quiero pedirles perdón por todo esto, sinceramente no todo esta como yo suponía y reconozco mi error – dijo – y sobre todo quiero pedirme perdón a Bruno que no supe ver lo que realmente el me ofrecía.

-Muy conmovedor – dijo Aro con falsa simpatía – pero lastima que no me convence ni una palabra de la que dices.

- Se puede quedar con nosotros – dijo Edward – no es necesario que hagan nada.

-Supongo – dijo – pero debe pagar por su error.

- Déle otra oportunidad – dijo Bruno.

- Es nuestro deber Aro – dijo Cayo.

-¿Tu que opinas Marcus? – dijo Aro.

- Debemos acabar con esto de una vez pero asegurarnos de que no va a volver a suceder.

- Con todo respeto amigo Aro – dijo Carlisle – nosotros podríamos asegurarnos de que esto no vuelva a pasar.

-Debemos hacernos valer Aro – dijo Cayo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando la última decisión que la tenia Aro. Edward estaba estudiando su mente y lo que escuchaba no le gustaba. No sabia que hacer. Quería que esto termine, pero no que lastimaran a Gimena.

- Debemos hacernos valer – dijo – Felix.

Bruno se abalanzo a Felix pero rápidamente Edward y Emmett lo sostuvieron.

-Por favor no lo hagan – dijo Bruno – Ella ya asumió su error y no lo volverá a hacer.

-No - dijo Aro – Las reglas son las reglas.

Felix se acercó a Gimena y la sostuvo de los brazos y todo sucedió en menos de un minuto. Se escucho un grito desgarrados por parte de Gimena a quien Félix despedazo sin piedad alguna, casi disfrutándolo, dándole ligar a centellas y lenguas de fuego.

A mi lado escuche un fuerte gruñido saliendo desde el pecho de Bruno.

-¡Sujétenlo! – Grito Edward.

En menos de un suspiro Emmett y Jasper estaban sujetando a Bruno quien no dejaba de intentar zafarse del agarre.

-Bruno, tranquilízate – le pidió Carlisle acercándose a él.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilicé? –dijo lleno de furia.

-Será mejor que se lo lleven – dijo Edward – cualquier cosa los llamo.

- Me tranquilizo solo si me cumplen una petición – dijo quedándose quieto.

-¿Qué? – dijo Carlisle.

-Mátenme a mí también.

-¿Qué? – Dije – Bruno tu no puedes pedir eso.

- Sin Gimena mi vida no tiene sentido – dijo - ¿De que me sirve vivir si no la tengo?

-Deja de idioteces – dije.

- Les pido, les ruego que acaben conmigo – dijo suplicante a Aro.

Aro pareció dudarlo un poco pero era mas que obvio que no lo aria.

-No has cometido ninguna falta, no te mataremos sin justificación. – Dijo – Bien, debemos irnos, no hay razón que haga que nos quedemos aquí. A pesar de todo esto fue un placer volverte a ti y a los tuyos Carlisle.

- Lo mismo digo Aro.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y en nuestros lugares esperando que sea una mentira, aunque si así fuera Edward nos abría avisado, hasta que los vimos a todos desaparecer por entre los árboles.

-¿Esto es todo? – preguntó Alice sin poder creérselo.

-Así parece – dije.

-Esto se acabara para ustedes, para mi no – dijo Bruno caminando hacia el lugar donde se habían ido los Vulturis.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – dije poniéndome en frente de el bloqueándole el paso.

-Bruno – dijo Emmett poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – se que es difícil, yo a Gimena a pesar de todo lo que paso la apreciaba pero debemos aceptar que esto sucedió por su equivocación.

-Emmett tiene razón – dijo Esme acercándose – Ella sabia lo que podía pasar y aun así continuo con todo sin importarle.

-Pero yo la amo – dijo con un profundo dolor.

- Lo se – dije – pero no puedes tirar tu vida por ella.

- Ella aunque no este físicamente va a seguir viviendo en tu corazón – dijo Carlisle.

- Todo lo que digamos va a ser inútil, pero debes seguir – dijo Edward.

- Lo intentare.

Luego de consolar a Bruno fuimos todos a la casa.

Los primeros que se retiraron fueron los Denali.

Aun me costaba creer que todo ya había pasado, así de rápido, sin más. Me dolía la muerte de Gimena, no solo por el dolor de Bruno sino porque a pesar de todo lo que nos había hecho a Emmett y a mi era una persona. Intente ponerme un minuto en el lugar de Bruno, imaginando que el que moría era Emmett y me di cuenta de que sinceramente preferiría estar muerta sin el. Debía ser fuerte y apoyarlo en este momento tan doloroso que estaba pasando.

-Me encanto volver a verte Rose – dijo Bruno abrasándome.

- A mi también Bru – dije abrazándolo - ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Irme y seguir mi camino – dijo separándose de mí.

-Sabes que eres bienvenido a esta casa cuando quieras y que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras –le dijo Esme.

-Lo se y se los agradezco de corazón – dijo – pero prefiero irme, tomarme un tiempo.

-¿A dónde iras? – dijo Emmett sentándose en el sofá al lado de Esme.

-No lo se –dijo – pero no se preocupen en cuando encuentre un lugar les aviso.

- Vuelve prento – dije.

- Ni que vallas a extrañarme – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ella tiene razón, vuelve pronto – dijo Alice abrazándolo – te extrañaremos mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes – dijo abrazándola.

- Entonces ya te vas – dije.

- Si – dijo – solo me falta una cosa.

-¿Qué? – dijo Nessie.

-Quiero pedirles perdón por todo esto que paso – dijo – intente evitarlo pero ya saben. Y Emmett, Rose especialmente con ustedes quiero disculparme.

-No tienes porque disculparte – dijo Emmett acercándose – todo lo remediaste con tu apoyo.

- Bien – dijo – eso es todo.

Se despidió uno por uno de nosotros y luego de abrazos y besos se fue.

Sentí la necesidad de estar un poco sola, de respirar y tranquilizarme. Estaba parada en medio del bosque con los ojos serrados y la respiración tranquila cuando un par de brazos me tomaron de la cintura. Me sobresalte y me di vuelta de inmediato para ver a un Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te asuste? – dijo divertido.

-Muy gracioso – dije con ironía.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo abrazándome.

-Nada – dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

-Volvemos a la normalidad – dijo apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

-Eso creo – dije – aunque lo prefiero así.

-Yo también – dijo separándose un poco de mi - ¿Sabes que aprendí de todo esto?

-¿Qué?

-Que la única mujer que vale la pena eres tu y que no te cambiaria por nada del mundo -dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios – te amo.

-Te amo.

**Fin **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Me encanto hacer este Fic y sinceramente quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo en esto. No se si soy buena o mala escribiendo pero lo que si se es que me encantaron sus Reviews y que me dieron fuerzas para seguir escribiéndolo. Perdón por haber tardado tanto pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Muchísimas gracias y espero volver a verlos en alguna otra historia suyas o mía. **

**Besos, Yani.**


End file.
